


PERSA. |Jacob Black|

by dobrevgrimes



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobrevgrimes/pseuds/dobrevgrimes
Summary: PERSA. || ❝ He sobrevivido el ponzoña, mi transformación lobuna, la muerte de toda mi familia. He sido cazada y torturada por los Vulturis durante 50 años, sumando que escape y estuve corriendo por todo el mundo, ¿para venir a enterarme que pusieron su vida en riesgo por una humana? Estaba esperando más de ti, Edward Cullen. ❞[Jacob Black x OC][Crepúsculo]
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. 〰️PERSA.

_PERSA._

* * *

**_Forks, Washington D.C._ **

La visión de Alice era clara. En cuatro días llegaba una horda de neófitos hambrientos de sangre.   
Su rumbo había sido cambiado y decidido, ahora se dirigían al pequeño pueblo ubicado cerca de Seattle, para matar a Bella.

Luego de hablar con su familia y la manada Quileute habían llegado al acuerdo de entrenar y enfrentarlos, juntos. Para mantener a Bella a salvo.

La fiesta seguía pero Edward había perdido la gracia al leer los pensamientos de Alice sobre su visión, sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra los recién nacidos.

Pero su pareja debía estar a salvo sin importar que.

Edward suspiro mirando el bosque desde el balcón. Vacilaba en cada movimiento que tecleaba en su celular, no sabía que iba a hacer, pero debía actuar.

Su boca se resecó al ver el número esperando a ser marcado. Bloqueo el celular, agachando su cabeza y suspiro bajo un chasquido de lengua, resignado.

Sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero tenía miedo.

—Hazlo.

Edward volteo. Rosalie estaba parada con un rostro neutro, pero sus pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes donde toda la familia estaba siendo feliz.

—Llámala— repitió. —Es nuestra única oportunidad para mantener a Bella a salvo— relamió sus labios con nerviosismo. —Hazlo.

Edward se quedo tieso en su lugar, sus músculos estaban completamente tensos y podía jurar que sentía que transpiraba aunque esto no era posible.

Volvió a voltear, dándole la espalda a su hermana. Cerró sus ojos y lo decidió.   
Desbloqueó su celular y vio el número aun alli, con su dedo pulgar temblando apreto el teléfono verde que aparecía en su pantalla, comenzando la llamada.   
  


**_Buenos Aires, Argentina._ **

La muchacha pelirroja rio mientras que su viejo amigo Alejandro tomaba su pedido, se fue retirando anotando algo en su pequeña libreta.

La calle Lavalle estaba completa de gente; autos y colectivos que pasaban por la calle a su derecha. Desde su asiento podía apreciar el gran Obelisco en plena ciudad.

A pesar que hacía frío y era de noche, la gracia en las calles bonaerenses no perdían su diversión. Se podía apreciar como adolescentes se sentaban a comer al rededor de ella en las mesas vacías, vistiendo cortas polleras y tops exhibicionistas, mientras que los muchachos se limitaban en una remera y un jean.

Los acentos venezolanos y de diferentes países de latinoamérica se hacía presente al escuchar con su oído agudizado, sin querer involucrándose en conversaciones ajenas comenzó a escuchar y observar a su alrededor. Pero rápidamente pegó un pequeño salto junto a una exclamación al escuchar como le hablaban de repente.

—De acuerdo. Aquí está tu ración de tequeños de 12 y tu coca-cola light— vino de repente Alejandro, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos, tratando de hablar un fallo de inglés.

— _Habla en español, sabes que puedo entenderte_ — le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Le volvió a sonreír y le agradeció. El mesero desapareció para seguir con su trabajo, dejándola sola con su cena.

La muchacha nunca había sido muy fan de las comidas extranjeras, pero poco a poco tuvo que ir acoplándose a las limitaciones de su paladar.

Mantener una vida nómade no era fácil.   
Moverse de un país hacia el otro requería un equipaje ligero y mucho dinero pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse más de un año asentada en un lugar.

Su cabeza tenía precio, hacía años que le daban caza, encabezando la lista negra de Aro, el líder de los Vulturis.   
No podía evitar sentir un escalofrío en su espalda baja al recordar todo lo que había vivido en Volterra. Pero pudo librarse y comenzar a escapar por todo el mundo.

Ella sabía que no era vida, pero al menos seguía respirando y su fuerte corazón latiendo después de todo.

Suspiro frustrada al ver como manchaba su remera con salsa de ajo, gruño molesta mientras dejaba la comida en la bandeja y trataba de limpiarse con una servilleta, algo que fue en vano ya que la mancha se fue expandiendo más.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Gruño molesta con su boca llena, a medida que sonaba, la muchacha dejó la servilleta hecha un desastre sobre la mesa y saco su celular.

Un número desconocido le marcaba, sin darle importancia, pensando que era una de las compañías de teléfono que trataban de hacerla abandonar Movistar, contestó sin más.

—¿Hola?— pronunció la muchacha en un perfecto español. 

— _¿Hola?_ — al escuchar la voz de la muchacha Edward sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Su labio temblaba levemente y un arrase de recuerdos lo atormentaron durante varios segundos.   
Al otro lado de la línea la chica insistía pronunciando palabras en español, pero el quedó callado, no podía hablar, no le salían las palabras.

Estaba asustado.

Oyó un suspiro de la chica y se apresuró a hablar antes de que le corte. —Hola.

La muchacha se tensó en su lugar, sus ojos se habían abierto tanto que podía jurar que estaban a punto de salir de sus órbitas.

Su voz. Reconoció al instante esa voz, ¿como no hacerlo? vivió hombro a hombro durante siglos con el.

Ahora ella fue la que quedó sin palabras, Edward la podía escuchar respirar pesadamente del otro lado, sabiendo que la muchacha no diría nada, procedió a hablar.

Primero se escuchaban unos balbuceos de la parte masculina hasta que finalmente concretó una oración. —Estamos en Forks.

La chica seguía sin decir nada, varios segundos se quedó completamente quieta, podía sentir como su mente le jugaba una mala pasada comenzando a hacerla sudar en frio.

—Hola— escucho murmurar la muchacha sin saber que decir, ahora hablando en inglés con su característico acento británico.

Luego de unos segundos, Edward cerró sus ojos.

—Te necesito.

La muchacha apretó sus dientes con una expresión seria frunciendo su ceño.   
Se levantó de su asiento dejando dinero y toda su comida allí, agarró su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y comenzó a caminar a paso firme.

—Persephone-— la chica lo interrumpió.

— _Estoy en camino, hermano._

* * *

➖Cast.

* * *

**_Persephone Hale._**  
 ** _|_** the baddest bitch of all ** _|_**  
❝ ** _¿En serio vas a querer intentarlo de nuevo? Puedo romper tu cabeza y arreglar mis uñas al mismo tiempo._** ❞

•••

**_Jacob Black._**  
 ** _|_** the doggy **_|_**  
❝ ** _Yo no te he elegido, pero si me lo preguntan lo haría durante toda mi vida._** ❞

•••

**_Jasper Hale._**  
| the old one |  
❝ ** _Se que sientes que estás destinada al perro, pero no puedes negar lo qué hay entre nosotros._** ❞

•••

**_Edward Cullen._**  
 ** _|_** Jerk vampire ** _|_**  
❝ ** _Te necesito._** ❞

•••

**_Rosalie Hale._**  
 ** _|_** overprotective breast ** _|_**  
❝ ** _Eres mi vida, Persephone. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte._** ❞

•••

**_Emmett Cullen_**.   
| the big "bad" vampire |  
❝ ** _Oh, el cachorro cree que tiene una oportunidad con la gata arisca de Persa, que tierno._** ❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•••  
  
  
  
  
  
  


PARTICIPACIÓN RECURRENTE.

1936–1938.   
|the dead partner|

**_Mecías Relish._**  
❝ _Como devoto del feminismo me rehuso a decir que golpea como niña. Pero golpea como niña._ ❞

ECLIPSE.

* * *

**_CAPITULO UNO. | Hello mother. |_ **   
  


**_Eclipse._ **

* * *

  
Algo en lo que Persephone se destacaba era que los demás le importaban poco.   
Como todo el mundo tiene un lado bueno, que no conoce mucha gente a decir verdad, pero siempre ha sido una chica de estar sola, de no verse atada a nadie.

Aun así, allí la veían, en su apartamento tomando a velocidad inhumana prendas de sus cajones mientras las metía en una pequeña mochila.   
En ese momento, la ropa era lo menos que le importaba.

Mientras seguía tomando ropa y guardándola hablaba por teléfono.

—Si, el primer vuelo. A la hora que sea, estoy apurada— le contesto a la muchacha que estaba reservando su vuelo.

— _Perfecto. El primer vuelo que tengo disponible es esta noche a las 22:00 PM_ — Persephone miro el reloj colgado en la pared mientras se movía por la habitación recolectando sus cosas.

—Si, ese.

— _Muy bien, los tickets los puede retirar por el aeropuerto de Ezeiza o puede-_ — la pelirroja interrumpió a la chica.

—Los busco por allí, muchas gracias.

Rápidamente corto y corrió por todo el departamento. Cepillo de dientes, cargador, dinero, celular. Se sentó en su cama y abrió la aplicación de Uber, colocó la dirección de su hogar y con destino al aeropuerto.

De mientras que buscaba un conductor disponible, se dedicó a colocarse sus botas con tacón, fue rápidamente al baño e hizo sus necesidades.   
Con su oído desarrollado pudo escuchar como la aplicación avisaba que el conductor iba en camino.

Tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente del departamento, sin mirar atrás.

•••

Ya había amanecido y Edward sentó a su familia en la sala principal, con un rostro neutro el silencio era palpable en la casa Cullen. Los vampiros en la comodidad de su hogar podía sentir los latidos tranquilos de Bella en una de las habitaciones de la casa, plenamente dormida.

Luego que Alice tenga dicha visión prefirieron que la humana duerma bajo su protección esa noche.

Eran aproximadamente las 6:23 AM y la tensa penumbra junto al amanecer era patente.   
Los Cullen no entendían porque Edward estaba tan incomodo parado en el centro de la habitación; pero Rosalie si sabía, lo presentía.

Algo grande se aproximaba.

Edward tomo aire y luego de unos segundos hablo vacilando. —He hecho algo— pronunció sin mirarlos, los Cullen centraron su mirada en el.

Los pensamientos de sus hermanos y padres llegaron a su cabeza rápidamente, creían que había matado una persona por accidente o iniciado una guerra con los lobos.

Pero no.   
Era algo mucho peor.

Escucharon como la puerta principal se abría y cerraba al mismo instante. Se miraron entre ellos y se pararon de sus asientos, manteniendo la vista puesta en la entrada al living, esperando una presencia que no tardó en llegar.

El aroma a coco llegó a las fosas nasales de los vampiros y tanto así como su olor a sangre y sus rápidas palpitaciones.   
Jasper se removió incomodo a un lado de Alice, tensando sus músculos al sentir la fragancia.

Edward dirigió su mirada a Rosalie quien estaba esperando con nerviosismo la presencia. 

Persephone observo la gran casa en el bosque, la examinó con la mirada tomándose su tiempo de valor, no iba a ser fácil mirar a los ojos a su _familia_.

Apretó su mandíbula y con ello la tira de su mochila, avanzó con sus pasos seguros aguantando la respiración hasta traspasar las puertas de la casa.

Instantáneamente el aroma a vampiro desconocido llego a sus fosas nasales, pero entre ellos pudo sentir el olor característico de Edward, Rosalie y Emmett.

Antes de seguir adentrándose a la casa, se forzó a bloquear sus pensamientos ya que no quería que el vampiro ande indagando por su mente.

Eso era algo que detestaba de su hermano, el poder que poseía era envidiable. Con el simple mirar podía escuchar los pensamientos de la persona.

Mientras que su hermano poseía este poder, el de la muchacha era mucho más inaudito, y también una de las tantas razones por las cuales los Vulturis la querían.   
Persephone era única de su condición y sumando su poder era algo que ellos querían, y mucho.

Según el líder de los Vulturi, su poder era muy especial como para ser asesinada por lo tanto trató de persuadirla durante muchos años para que ella se una a su guardia; pero, vamos, la mantuvo cautiva contra su voluntad durante 50 años, era obvio que iba a declinar ante su propuesta.

A lo largo de los años, Persephone se tuvo que limitar a usarlos en ocaciones especiales y tratar en lo posible de pasar desapercibida; pero no rea fácil. Cuando su carrera por el mundo había comenzado sus poderes se activaban solos en todo momento, era casi involuntario.

Persephone había comprendido que era la manera de que su condicion reaccionaba ante el peligro de ser capturada.

Bloquear los dones que los vampiros poseían y hacer lo que se le plazca con ellos, era algo que muchos deseaban y pocos tenían. Por lo que había entendido solo se habían presentado unos 13 vampiros con su mismo poder a lo largo de la historia; y sumando a su situación la hacía única y especial. Lo detestaba.

Frunció su ceño, seco sus palmas un tanto sudadas de los nervios y subió rápidamente la escalera con velocidad humana, con tal de atrasar su encuentro.

Conocía el hogar, había vivido allí durante los primeros años de neófita, para luego seguir por su camino corriendo de una punta del mundo a la otra, sin mirar atrás.

Siguió sus instintos y caminó a paso seguro hasta la sala principal.

Alice y Jasper miraron con curiosidad la muchacha que se había parado en la habitación cruzada de brazos y con aires de grandeza.

—Bueno, díganme— dijo la chica tirando su mochila al piso, tragándose todos los sentimientos que poseía en ese momento. —¿A quien debo patearle el trasero?— sonrió de lado.

Jasper miro a Rosalie y Emmett, pudo percibir las emociones de estos dos casi al instante de la entrada de la muchacha.

Rosalie estaba quieta en su lugar, examinándola con detenimiento, dio un paso hacia delante, abandonando su lugar a un lado de él morocho, quien estaba exactamente igual a ella.

— _Persephone_ — dijo con un hilo de voz la rubia.

La muchacha la miro a los ojos y dio otro paso dentro de la habitación, sin abandonar sus aires de soberbia y egocentrismo.

— _Hola, madre_ — dijo Persephone con una voz burlona.

* * *

**_CAPITULO DOS. | Persa. |_ **   
  


**_Eclipse._ **

* * *

  
Bella pego un pequeño salto desde el sofá al escuchar como dentro del despacho de Carlisle se rompía un vidrio contra la puerta.   
Eran claros los ruidos que ocurrían en la habitación, y no eran necesariamente ser un ser sobrenatural para darse cuenta.

El sueño de la muchacha Swan había sido interrumpido por el escándalo de la nueva integrante; más bien dicho, la vuelta del integrante.

Por toda la casa se podían escuchar los gritos furiosos de la muchacha llamada Persephone, quien aún no había conocido; pero lo primero que se le venía a su cabeza era que si se había intimidado con Rosalie por solo su mirada, con la pequeña Persephone iba a ponerse a llorar.

Sus gritos eran claramente dirigidos a su amado, Edward, quien, desde su oído de humana, aún no se había escuchado ninguna acotación; el habla de la muchacha se intercalaba entre inglés y español haciendo muy confuso entender lo que decía, pero era claro que estaba furiosa.

—¡... ** _pero claro_** , ella entra así, así como si nada, **_poniendo_** en peligro **_además de a mi familia_** a todo el clan vampiro!— se pudo apreciar como se rompía otra cosa dentro de ese despacho.

Alice, Jasper, Esme y Bella estaban en la habitación principal esperando a que todo termine.   
Por mas que Esme quiso ir a calmar la situación, había sido echada por la muchacha cerrándole la puerta en la cara para seguir gritando.

—¡...tu también **_estás a favor de esto_**! No puedo creerlo, **_esa rastrera_** va a acabar **_con nuestra familia_** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos— pudo llegar a entenderse nuevamente los gritos.

Esme se levantó al ver como su hijo, Emmett, salía del despacho encogiéndose y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, escuchándose un ruido seco contra esta; era más que claro que le había tirado un libro al parecer.

Miro a su familia con una gesto de cansando y al mismo tiempo sorprendido. Apretó sus labios y suspiró acercándose a a familia, se dejó caer en el sofá mientras frotaba sus manos por el rostro. 

—Si son valientes, no querrán entrar allí— dijo el moreno negando con su cabeza, viendo la intención, nuevamente, de Esme al querer entrar.

—¿Quien se cree que es para venir a hacer este escándalo?— dijo Alice molesta, era la primera vez, desde que la conocía, que usaba ese tono. Su novio la rodeo con sus brazos buscando darle calma.

Emmett la miro desde su asiento. —Aunque no lo crean, _Persa_ es-— la oración del muchacho se vio interrumpido por el brusco abrir de puerta de la habitación.

Allí iba Carlisle encogido mientras que hablaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo siendo empujado y golpeado, echado por una adolescente de su propio despacho, mientras que se escuchaba como la chica soltaba barbaridades hacia su persona.

Quiso volver a entrar pero volvió a ser empujado, se pudo ver como un antebrazo y una mano apuntándolo con su dedo índice sobresalía desde el umbral.

—No, perdiste el juego. Te quedas afuera— dijo la escandalosa para luego cerrar la puerta.

Carlisle volteo y vio asombrado el accionar de la chica, nunca la había visto de esta forma, de verdad estaba enojada.

Volvieron nuevamente los gritos, ahora en español.   
El líder del clan se acercó a su familia y los miró conmocionado. —Me echo— murmuró sin poder creerlo.

Todos soltaron un suspiro mientras que el fortachón volteaba los ojos.

Segundos después se escuchó un silencio, aunque no duró mucho, se escuchó patente.

Los reunidos pudieron ver como una muchacha de contextura delgada, pelirroja y con una chaqueta de cuero, les daba la espalda mientras gritaba hacia dentro de la habitación.

—He sobrevivido el ponzoña, mi _transformación_ , la muerte de toda mi familia. He sido cazada y torturada por los Vulturis durante 50 años, sumando que escape y estuve corriendo por todo el mundo, ¿para venir a enterarme que pusieron su vida en riesgo por una humana? Estaba esperando más de ti, Edward Cullen— dicho esto volteo y cerró la puerta fuertemente haciendo que un estruendo suene.

Las miradas se dirigieron a ella, quien los miraba con su ceño fruncido, pero su vista se clavó fuertemente en la humana.

Bella apartó la mirada rápidamente al ver que la habían pescado mirándola, se removió incomoda en su asiento nerviosamente, temiendo por su bienestar.

La adolescente se acercó a ella, intentando ser detenida por Carlisle con un murmuró de su nombre, pero pasó por alto la advertencia del líder para pararse frente a ella con cara furiosa

La humana seguía teniendo la mirada baja y eso hacía que se enoje aún más, apretó su mandíbula y le hablo.

—Mírame— dijo en un tono demandante, pero Bella no hizo caso.

Estaba realmente asustada.

—Levanta la mirada y mírame— volvió a exigir.

Lentamente, Bella subió su mirada a la muchacha, tímida, dándole pequeñas vistas antes de subir su cabeza.   
Su confianza se fue al carajo al ser tomada bruscamente de la mandíbula por Persephone.

Emmett al ver esta acción rápidamente se levantó listo para interceptar. —Persa— dijo en voz advirtente.

Persephone acercó su cara a la humana, quien le temblaba todo el cuerpo del miedo como si fuera una gelatina recién sacada de la heladera; preguntándose donde estaba Edward y porque los Cullen presentes no la ayudaban.

—Escúchame bien lo que voy a decir— dijo autoritaria Persephone. —No lo voy a volver a repetir, así que presta atención— se acercó aún más. La humana respiraba agitadamente y podía sentir el miedo que irradiaba. —La próxima vez que me hagan cruzar toda America por tu culpa, espero que estes muriendo— dicho esto, soltó bruscamente la mandíbula de Bella haciéndole dar tropezones hacia atrás.

Edward fue hacía ambas con su velocidad vampirica, se colocó ante Bella protegiéndola con su cuerpo. —Persa, por favor— murmuró el muchacho en una súplica.

Pero Persephone tenía la mirada clavada en Bella, pensando que hacer con la humana para que deje de ser un estorbo. En cambio Swan, quien estaba aferrada con miedo al cuerpo de Edward, sentía que iba a orinarse encima.

—La amo— dijo el vampiro.

La mirada furiosa de la adolescente se posó en su tio, quien la miró exasperante. Su ceño se fue volviendo un semblante tranquilo poco a poco al igual que su pulso, analizando las palabras que decía Edward.

Nunca lo había escuchado decir eso sobre una mujer que no sea de su familia.   
Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Persephone comprendió. En verdad la amaba.

Persa analizó a la humana quien la mirada con aura preocupante a la reacción de la chica.

La pelirroja asintio y miró al vampiro volviendo a asentir. —Está bien.

Se dio vuelta dispuesta a ir al piso más arriba de la casa, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, dispuesta a ir a la suya donde Esme había dejado su mochila mientras que ella le lanzaba cosas a Edward dentro del despacho.

Todos se destensaron al escuchar los tacones de Persephone se alejaban poco a poco. Bella tomó un respiro, ante el miedo que tenia se había olvidado que tenia que respirar.

Rosalie se acercó a Emmett quien se miraron con una leve sonrisa. —Bueno, pudo haber sido peor— dijo la rubia mirando a Edward.

El vampiro suspiro dándole la razón a su hermana.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Como pueden decir que podía salir peor?— chillo Alice sin comprender.

Esme hizo una mueca. —Sabiendo como es Persephone, estábamos esperando a que la desmembré o la convierta.

— _No me den ideas_ — se pudo escuchar el grito a lo lejos de la recién nombrada haciendo que Emmett niegue con la cabeza sin poder creer cómo era la muchacha.

* * *

**_CAPITULO TRES. | vete o te saco a patadas. |_ **

**_Eclipse._ **

* * *

Persephone colocó sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones mientras observaba como Bella y Edward hablaban en el balcón de su hogar.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio y se acercó a ellos en sumo silencio; el vampiro se tensó y dejó de hablar con la humana para voltearse.

—Vete, quiero hablar con ella— dijo Persephone cruzándose de brazos.

Edward la examinó con la mirada, maldiciendo mentalmente que la chica bloqueaba sus pensamientos con tal de ocultar sus intenciones.

—Vete o te saco a patadas— alzo una ceja.

El vampiro miró a Bella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la humana en cambio lo miró rogando que no se vaya, pero al fin y al cabo el se fue.

Persephone se acercó a Bella a paso lento, disfrutando de la vista del bosque que otorgaba ese balcón.   
La adolescente no decía nada y Bella tampoco, solo estaba quieta en su lugar, rogando no ser asesinada brutalmente por quien tenía al lado.

—Hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo— dijo Persephone sin dirigirle la mirada. Giró su cuerpo quedando enfrentada a ella haciendo que la humana la mire sobre su hombro. —Soy Persephone Hale.

Extendió su mano levemente esperando a que Bella corresponda. —Bella Swan— contestó.

En esos pocos segundos Bella examinó su rostro. Su piel clara sin ninguna imperfección, su cabello pelirrojo claramente natural y sus ojos azules que resaltaban al contraste.

Se sintió diminuta ante la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

Luego del incómodo apretón de manos, al menos ese sentimiento se percibía a través de Bella, ambas giraron su cuerpo para mirar al bosque.

—No sabía que el clan tenía otro miembro— murmuró con temor tratando de entablar una conversación. —Nunca te...— la humana dejo sus palabras en el aire, no quería arruinar la tranquilidad del asunto.

Por lo que había visto de Persa, era una muchacha de mucho carácter, y estaba en lo cierto. No se equivocaba.

Persa tenía un carácter fuerte, defendía lo que pensaba hasta la muerte aunque esté equivocada. Era la vampiresa más testaruda que los Cullen habían conocido.   
Se había vuelto egoista, soberbia y autosuficiente, sin depender de nadie y tampoco preocuparse. Pero todo eso cambiaba cuando se trataba de los Cullen y cualquiera se daba cuenta de eso. Solo había bastado una llamada y dos palabras para que la muchacha se suba a un avión para ir donde ellos.

—¿...habían mencionado?— terminó la oración por ella. Persa la miro divertida y con una ceja alzada, sabía que la muchacha estaba temerosa de hablarle pero a eso iba, a hacer las paces.

Era una nueva integrante de la familia y, a su pesar, debía aceptarla.

Bella asintio cabizbaja. Persephone sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. —Soy el secreto de la familia— le contestó la duda a la humana. —Digamos que mi familia quiere...— busco las palabras colocando una cara de duda. —...protegerme, de alguna forma.

Persa sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Bella. —Se puede decir que soy un tanto...— volvió a poner la misma cara de hace unos segundos atrás. —... _especial_ — finalizó su frase.

—¿Especial?— interrogó Bella.

Persephone era una caja de sorpresas.   
Más que sorpresas, era la caja de Pandora y el fondo de ella, habían sus secretos más oscuros y retorcidos.

—Si, especial— apretó sus labios y continuo hablando. —Mi... _condición_ llegó a los oídos de los Vulturi y no dudaron en darme caza— pudo sentir la mirada de la humana en su rostro. —Y esa fue la razón por la que nunca te hablaron de mi— Persa la miro y conectaron miradas. —Cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor. Aunque no es nada nuevo que mi familia sean los Cullen.

Bella vaciló antes de hablar. —¿Por que eres... especial?— formuló la pregunta con duda.

—No es algo que cuente a la ligera y sumando que tú eres una simple humana— murmuró la chica tratando de ser simpática para que Bella no se asuste ante su respuesta. —Cuanto menos sepas mejor, Isabella.

La humana apretó sus labios y asintió, no iba a llevarle la contra. Luego de ver todo el escándalo que hizo con cuatro vampiros no quería perder la cabeza en el intento de decirle que no.

Bella sin mirarla pregunto. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— la pelirroja ni se movió ni la miro, mantenía su vista en frente examinando los bosques. —¿Por que tu apellido es Hale y no Cullen? Digo-— Persa la miro y la humana comenzó a tartamudear al nerviosismo. —Juro que te pareces más a Edward que a Rose— trato de bromear, la vampira rio ante las palabras de la chica.

—Soy la hija de Rosalie y Emmett— se limitó a contestar la muchacha, sin saber más que decir.

—Entonces...— habló Bella con cierto temor. —...hija de Rosalie— Persa sonrió de lado sin mirarla.

—No biológicamente— murmuró sin quitar la leve sonrisa de su rostro. —Pero aún así, si.

* * *

**_CAPITULO_ _CUATRO. | 1936. |_ **

**_Eclipse._ **

* * *

  
Suspiro recordando. Volvió su vista en frente. —Fue Rosalie quien me transformó— murmuró la muchacha con una leve sonrisa. —Desde ese momento nos volvimos muy unidas, tanto con ella como con Emmett-— hubiera seguido hablando pero Bella la interrumpió.

—¿Rosalie te transformo?— preguntó sorprendida a lo que Persephone le dirigió la mirada, extrañada. —Debió ser difícil para ella— ahí la adolescente comprendió. Rose había hablado de su pasado. —Digo, por lo que tengo sabido ella no eligió ser vampiro.

Persa sonrió de lado. —Cuando era una recién nacida mis progenitores biológicos me abandonaron en un bote de basura— Bella miro sorprendida a la chica. —En esa época era preferible que el primogénito sea un hombre, ya sabes, machismo de época— enfatizó la palabra obvia. —Así que me desecharon. Si nadie sabe qué pasó, nunca existió— dijo con una leve burla.

—¿Ahí fue cuando te encontraron?— preguntó y Persephone nego con una sonrisa.

—No. Una mujer que vivía en la calle me encontró, Jacky era su nombre. Ella fue la que me crió. Vivíamos en la calle a base de limosna y de revolver en la basura— Persephone apretó sus labios. —Cuando llegue a la edad de once años tome la decisión de comenzar a prostituirme para ganar un poco de dinero, al menos para comprarnos comida.

Pudo sentir como Bella la miro asombrada, sin juzgarla, solo asombrada. Persephone no parecía una persona a la que alguna vez le había faltado algo, siempre se mostraba segura y confiada; pero al parecer todos tenemos nuestro pasado.

—Jacky ya estaba grande y apenas podía caminar. Había pasado hambre durante meses con tal de que yo coma al menos un pedazo de pan por día o aunque sea suficiente para que sobreviva— el rostro de la mujer se le vino a la mente y sonrió de lado al recordar a esa bella mujer.

Miro de reojo a Bella, quien tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, rápidamente Persa la miro y colocó una de sus cálidas manos en su antebrazo, demostrando lo viva que estaba al contrario de su familia. —Tranquila, tiene final feliz la historia— la humana sonrió de lado al ver el consuelo de Persa.

Persephone retomó su historia. —Seguí prostituyéndome hasta el año 1936, tenía 17 años para ese entonces— su vista se perdió en la arboleda y Bella pudo apreciar como su rostro cambiaba. —Me topé con el hombre equivocado— se limitó a decir. —Me llevo a un descampado en contra de mi voluntad. Allí me hizo cosas...— apretó su mandíbula y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. —...horrorosas. Yo seguía negándome, pero a él no me importo. Solo era una prostituta, importaba poco— alzó sus cejas por un micro segundo.

La humana miró las manos de Persa, tímidamente colocó una de sus manos sobre las de ella, tratando de darle apoyo, a lo que la vampira la miró y sonrió.

—En ese momento me había dado cuenta que no saldría de esa y lo único que me preocupaba era quien cuidaría de Jacky si yo no estaba— pudo sentir como su corazón se aplastó.

Persephone miró a Bella y le dio una sonrisa. —Me había dejado tirada en el medio de allí, pensando que estaba muerta. Emmett y Rosalie estaban volviendo a su casa cuando me encontraron— volvió su vista al bosque. —Emmett fue el que sintió la sangre y fue rápidamente a ayudarme. En ese momento el no tenia el mejor autocontrol pero, según Rosalie, la imagen era tan...— dejó sus palabras volando pero con un claro significado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella al imaginarse la situación que les tocó vivir a los tres. La muchacha tirada entre pastizales desgarrada de pies a cabeza, lo suficientemente espantosa como para que el neófito mantenga el control.

—Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban les rogué que me ayudaran, que tenía a alguien que me esperaba con sus brazos abiertos— Persephone bajo la mirada y la subió con una sonrisa. —Rosalie me mordió para salvarme la vida— asintio lentamente recordando el dolor del veneno. —Esa fue la primera vez que Rose tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para poder solo morder y soltar.

—Aún espero el final feliz— murmuró Bella y Persa se rio levemente negando con la cabeza.

—Con Carlisle nos encargamos que Jacky tenga una mejor vida. La sacamos de la calle y la ubicamos en una de las casas de los Cullen— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomó su celular mientras hablaba y quitaba su funda. —Luego de unos pocos meses que aprendí a mantener el control, fui a visitar a Jacky— le tendió la foto a Swan. —Me asegure que estuviera feliz y cómoda.

La foto estaba un tanto amarilla y desgastada, en ella aparecía una mujer de alta edad junto a Persephone, ambas estaban sonriendo mientras que lo que parecía hablar.   
La mujer miraba con amor a la adolescente, mientras que ella le hablaba con una sonrisa.

Bella sonrió de lado examinado la foto mientras que escuchaba.

—Murió unos días después de visitarla—murmuró con un aire a tristeza. —Fue como si estuviera esperando a que yo vaya a decirle que estaba bien— Bella le sonrió a Persephone mientras le devolvía la foto.

—Ese era el final que estaba buscando— murmuró Bella y Persa rio.

Examinó la foto en sus manos. —Luego de unos años escape del clan Olímpico— comenzó a guardar la foto donde estaba. —Los Vulturis habían descubierto lo que era y me estaban buscando— suspiro guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

Bella la miró atenta a sus movimientos y palabras.

—Luego de todo lo que Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y Edward no podía arrastrarlos conmigo a la cacería que me daban los Vulturi. Deje una nota y huí durante mucho tiempo— un suspiro salió de entre sus labios.

—¿Nunca pensaste en volver?— preguntó Bella ante el suspiro.

—No, no quería exponerlos— nego con su cabeza. —Los Vulturis me capturaron y torturaron durante 47 años hasta que pude escapar de allí— miró a Bella. —No estuve en contacto con mi familia hasta que Edward me llamo ayer.

Persa se rio bajo la atenta mirada de la humana. —Yo estaba esperando a llegar y ver una guerra entre hombres lobo y vampiros, pero no. Todo un desastre por una simple humana— dijo con gracia como si la situación fuera graciosa.

Ante la mirada confundida de Bella, ella aclaró. —No me malinterpretes, cariño. Edward puede ser muy dramático cuando se lo propone— la humana comprendió y también dejó soltar una leve risa entre sus labios.

Se incomodo ante la mirada fija que le daba Persa. La vampira avanzó un paso a ella y le sonrió. —Si Edward está dispuesto a declararle la guerra a un ejército de neófitos por ti, yo lo apoyaré— colocó una mano en el hombro de la humana. —Quiera o no, eres familia. Y mi familia nadie la toca.

Bella asintio relajando su cuerpo lo más que pudo, sintiéndose un poco culpable al ver que la chica frente a ella estaba solo ahí porque trataban de asesinar a la novia de su tío.

Mientras que observaba a Persephone irse adentrandose a la casa soltó un suspiro, que fue reemplazado por un salto al ver como su pareja se colocaba delante suyo a velocidad inhumana. 

—¿Que te dijo?— preguntó Edward preocupado.

Sabía perfectamente cómo era su sobrina y temía por lo que había dicho a Bella.

La humana lo miró confundida. —¿Que?

—¿Que te ha dicho?— volvió a repetir. Bella volvió a mirarlo con la misma expresión y suspiró al saber que no entendía.

Colocó las manos en las cálidas mejillas de la humana, quien se estremeció bajo su tacto frío.

—Persephone es muy poderosa. Tiene grandes dones, sabía que tramaba algo cuando bloqueó sus pensamientos para hablar contigo— se relamió los labios. —También supe que algo andaba mal cuando bloqueo nuestra audición— apretó la mandíbula.

Bella aun lo miró sin comprender, hasta que lo hizo. —Ella no quería que escuchen lo que hablábamos.

Edward asintio apretando sus labios. —¿Que te ha dicho?

La humana tuvo una batalla internamente. Persephone había ido a hablar con ella en paz, sin trámar nada, al contrario, buscando hacer las paces. Pero por alguna razón no quiso que los demás escuchen.

—No me dijo nada importante— mintió la chica lo mejor que pudo. —Me contó sobre que recorría el mundo y de sus viajes— extendió aún más el diálogo, buscando que su novio le crea.

—¿Estas segura? ¿No te ha amenazado?

Bella nego rápidamente. —No, tranquilo. De hecho, fue muy... amable— Edward se preocupó aún más. La muchacha le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. —Estoy bien— dejo un casto beso en sus labios y lo abrazo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia adentro de la casa, donde estaba Persa mirándola con una leve sonrisa al ver que no dijo nada.

—Ese es su poder— dijo Edward separándose de ella. Bella lo miró sin entender. —Bloquea nuestros dotes y hace lo que quiere con ellos a su gusto— le explico su novio ante la mirada de Bella. —Puede jugar con tu poder. Hay veces que ella se mete en mi cabeza y usa mi propio poder en mi contra— bufo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Puede bloquearlo, usarlo y nunca llegamos a saber si podía eliminarlo— explicó el muchacho.

Bella lo miró con sus cejas alzadas, levemente sorprendida; automáticamente giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba la muchacha pero ya no se resguardaba allí, se había ido.

—Persa es muy poderosa, es por eso que los Vulturis la quieren— termino de hablar Edward y su novia lo miró sin entender.

—¿Es por eso que la quieren? Ella me dijo algo sobre que la protegían, era especial y su "condición"— preguntó muy confundida.

Edward nego con su cabeza bajándola al mismo tiempo. —Persa... ella-— apretó sus labios y la miró. —No me corresponde, lo siento.

Bella asintio entendiendo. Edward nunca traicionaría la confianza de Persa.

* * *

**_CAPITULO CINCO. | ugh, perros. |_ **

**_Eclipse._ **

* * *

  
El día de su llegada aún no había terminado. El vuelo, tirarle cosas a su familia y hablar sobre su pasado había acabado con la energía de la adolescente.

Estaba exhausta y hambrienta. Se quejo al revisar que tanto como en la heladera y alacenas no había comida, por lo tanto, cuando Edward devolvió a Bella a su casa pasó por el mercado a comprarle comida a su sobrina.

Mientras que comía en una cuchara mantequilla de maní, miraba como Emmett revolvía la cebolla con un poco de aceite para que no se queme. A espaldas de él, sobre la mesada para cocinar, Rosalie ayudaba a su marido a cocinarle a su hija mientras que ella criticaba y se burlaba de sus padres al verlos así.

—Vamos, papa. Puedes hacerlo mejor— se burlo la muchacha mientras arrebataba una rodaja de tomate de la tabla donde cortaba su madre.

—Saca la mano— dijo Rosalie golpeándosela levemente con una sonrisa.

La rubia y su marido estaba feliz de que su pequeña hija haya vuelto a sus brazos, podía sentirse en cada rincón de su hogar. Nunca habían visto tanta sonrisa por parte de Rosalie desde que Persa se había integrado a la familia.

Por su parte, la pelirroja sabía que Rosalie y Emmett estaban haciendo su mejor intento por cocinarle, por mas que ella le dijo que no hacía falta, ellos querían hacerlo; pero era claro que iba a terminar en tragedia.

Los tres se quedaron tensos y agudizaron todos sus sentidos de un momento para otro.

—Ugh, perros— dijo Persephone rodando sus ojos.

Emmett apago el fuego y se acercó rápidamente a la ventana gigante que había enfrente.   
Los lobos se acercaban a paso lento y gruñirnos a la vivienda de los Cullen.

—¿Que suce-— preguntó Persa acercándose a la ventana, pero antes de poder llegar Edward la había tomado de un brazo alejándola de la ventana. —Oye, ¿que carajos?— mustio molesta.

Carlisle entro al living y miró lo mismo que Emmett. —Puede ser que vengan a acordar el horario del entrena-— Edward lo interrumpió.

—No. Vienen a ver si Persephone es un peligro para el pueblo— dijo con la mirada perdida escuchando los pensamientos de los lobos.

Rosalie se acercó a su hija y la olfateó. —Huele a humana.

—Por supuesto que si, no bebo sangre ni nada raro— replicó molesta la muchacha recién nombrada. —Ahora van a escucharme esos perros pulgosos— dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta principal saliendo de la casa.

Los lobos al verla gruñeron. El color negro azabache, que parecía ser el alfa ya que estaba encabezando la manada, le mostró los dientes gruñéndoles a los Cullen que aparecían detras de la muchacha.

—Ay por favor, como si no pudiera con ustedes. Miren perro-— Carlisle la interrumpió.

—Persa, ahora no— murmuró tomándola del brazo.

Conectaron sus miradas por un segundo y ella se limitó a asentir, sabiendo que cuando Carlise se ponía serio, era porque era importante. Dio un paso hacia atrás dejándolo tomar el control de la situación.

—Bienvenidos, espero que vengan a hablar sobre la alianza para proteger a Bella— habló cordialmente Carlisle.

Mientras hablaba, Persephone bajo su barrera mental para que su tío lea sus pensamientos.

**_¿Por que ellos vienen a nuestro territorio cuando quieren pero no podemos cruzar el arroyo sin que nos quieran arrancar un brazo?_** pregunto molesta.

**_Ahora no, Persa._** Le contestó mentalmente.

Rodo sus ojos y volvió a colocar la barrera pensando en el color blanco mientras que esta se colocaba, así Edward no leía ni un solo pensamiento.

—Quieren saber quién es ella— tradujo Edward. —Y que es lo que hace con nosotros.

—Ella es mi-— comenzó a explicar el líder del clan.

—No, quieren que ella conteste— volvió a hablar su tío.

Todos apretaron los labios ante esa situación. Conocían a Persa, siempre terminaba hablando de más o con un tono soberbio; todos rogaban que ella no pierda el control y trate de matar a todos, empezando su llegada una guerra con los lobos.

Persephone camino hacia adelante quedando a un paso de bajar el primer escalón. —No se porque me hacen hacer esto se nota a millas que soy humana— mintió descaradamente, controlando sus latidos y su olor.

Persa volteo a ver a su tío esperando una respuesta. —Saben lo que eres. Han oído de ti, pero no creyeron que fueras real— tradujo Edward con su mirada perdida. —Quieren que sepas como son las reglas aquí.

Ella asintió a medida que giraba sobre sus talones. —Saben lo que soy, han escuchado las leyendas que se dicen sobre mi— afirmó lo que Edward habia traducido, asintiéndose para ella misma. —No se que han escuchado, pero no soy nada salido de control que deban matar ora proteger a su gente— comenzó a hablar y apretó sus labios. —Reprimí mi... otro lado para evitar problemas como estos. No quiero causar una guerra entre lobos y vampiros— se encogió de hombros mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho. —Y antes de que pregunten, no. Me alimento con comida, no con sangre.

—Olvídalo— mustio Edward al escuchar los pensamientos del alfa.

Persa volteo y lo miró. —¿Que?

El vampiro apretó su mandíbula. —Quiere que te acerques— frunció su ceño. —Quiere escuchar tu corazón y olfatearte para saber si dices la verdad.

Persa miró a los lobos. —Su audición y olfato es más desarrollada que la de un vampiro, pueden escuchar perfectamente mi corazón y también olerme— dijo molesta con su ceño fruncido.

Los perros eran un grano en el culo.   
Su temperamento explosivo, su olor, su pelo, todo de ellos. Por eso Persa, a lo largo de sus años había apartado lo más que podía la idea que su lado lobuno salga a la luz, solo dejando en destacado su corazón palpitante y su estilo alimenticio.

Aunque fue una vez su transformación, no pensaba ni quería volver a hacerlo y menos exponerse de esa manera.   
El dolor de contraer sus músculos y que sus huesos se quiebren uno por uno durante horas, no era algo que le apetecía repetir.

Su primera transformación fue unos meses después de su cambio vampiro, llevándose la sorpresa de los integrantes del clan olímpico.   
Era luna llena y ese día Persa estaba más insoportable que lo normal, la irritaba todo sonido, tenía hambre la mayoría del tiempo y ni hablar de su temperamento; pero cuando llegó el punto más alto de luna llena, a la familia Cullen el cerró el porque del comportamiento de la muchacha.

Sus gritos y ropas rompiéndose se habían comenzado a dar a ver. Rosalie creyó que ella estaba comenzando a rechazar la ponzoña de alguna manera y rápidamente llamó a Carlisle, quien estaba cazando; la encerró en el sótano esa noche, bajo la mirada de todos los Cullen en guardia. Dispuestos a hacer lo posible para mantenerla a raya.

Al día siguiente, se encontraron con Persa llorando, desnuda y asustada.   
No había nada de información de porque su cuerpo al tener el gen lobuno había aceptado la ponzoña, ni tampoco iba a haberla cuando los Vulturis se enteraron de su existencia; dándole caza y tortura durante años.

Las palabras de Edward la hicieron volver a la realidad. —Quiere asegurarse que no es una trampa— murmuró su tío.

Persa reprimió todo sentimiento que esos recuerdos le pueden causar, volviendo a su misma actitud de siempre.   
Rodo los ojos y chisto su lengua de mala gana, los perros eran capaces de saber si estaba mintiendo desde ahí; pero claro, por supuesto, debían hacerla bajar las escaleras e inundar sus agudas fosas nasales con su olor a perro mojado.

Bajo la escalera de mala gana, y camino nos pasos más, quedando a dos metros del lobo color azabache.

—El es Sam, el alfa de la manada— dijo Edward informándole a la muchacha a quien se acercaba.

Algo se removió en el interior de la chica al mirarlo a los ojos, pero rápidamente reconoció porque era y se esforzó por desintegrar todo rastro lobuno en su cuerpo.

Persephone era una vampira muy poderosa, era la primera y única de su clase, o al menos hasta donde sabía. El mundo era muy grande y su raza era única e inexistente, si no fuera por el fallo de la naturaleza en ella.

El lobo se acercó lentamente unos pasos más, haciendo que Rosalie y Emmett se muevan de sus lugares avanzando otros dos pasos.

—Hasta ahi, perro— dictaminó la rubia con su rostro tensó.

—Quiere acercarse más a ella— dijo Edward y frunció su ceño, ganándose lo mismo de sus hermanos. —Siente una conexión, como si algo estuviera tirando de el— Persa volteo a ver a su tío con una ceja alzada.

Persephone apretó su mandíbula sabiendo que el lazo lobuno estaba encontrando la manera de conectarse con el lobo frente ella.

—Yo no tengo ninguna conexión contigo, perro. Así que deja de avanzar y dame mi espacio personal— dijo con voz molesta la adolescente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba a ver al lobo. —Ya veo que el caniche se imprimo de mi— murmuró para ella misma con voz irritada.

El lobo se acercó lo suficiente a ella, estiró su cuello y comenzó a olfatear con su hocico rondándole a la chica, quien miró disgustada su nariz fría y mojada.

Se alejó rápidamente de ella y estornudó, agitando su cabeza. Persa frunció su ceño pero no se movió de su posición.

Escucho como Edward soltaba una leve risa. —Dice que tu olor a coco es muy fuerte, tanto que le dio alergia.

—Es perfumarte para ropa, si quieres te consigo uno apto para pelaje de hombre lobo— le dijo Persa mirando al animal, quien le gruño levemente.

Al escuchar esto, Rosalie bajo tres escalones de la casa, lista para atacar con todo lo que tenia.

El lobo acercó su cabeza al pecho de la muchacha, esta se movió incomoda al sentir el roce del pelaje de la oreja con su piel.

—Trata de no pegarme las pulgas— murmuró la chica antes de acercarse un poco más, dejando que el lobo apoye completamente su oreja.

La muchacha suspiró mientras que veía la cabeza del lobo negro, esperando a que siga escuchando su corazón y sangre fluir.

Quiera o no negarlo, su lado lobo se había encendido por arte de magia al ver toda una manada frente a ella y Sam podía sentirlo, podía percibir el lobo en el interior de la muchacha pidiendo ser liberado.

—¿Listo?— preguntó la muchacha al ver como se despegaba de su pecho.

Persa un respingo al ver como un lobo marrón claro aparecía entre los árboles, colocándose a un lado de sus hermanos en la primera fila.

Los ojos del lobo recayeron en ella.   
Pudo sentir como sus patas lobunas temblaron al ver a la muchacha que estaba frente a Sam.

La muchacha dirigió su mirada hacia el, su semblante era burlesco pero a la vez serio, podía apreciarse una pizca de arrogancia a través de esa ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados.

Los ojos azules de la chica lo invadieron de inmediato, haciendo que sus patas tambalean nuevamente temiendo a lo que se aproximaba.

El calor lo inundó, mucho más fuerte que en su transformación, no era doloroso, más bien placentero. Era brillante.

Todo lo el amor que tenia, el propio, por su padre, por la manada, el amor de sus hermano, el odio a sus enemigos; esa mirada de la pelirroja, hizo que todo eso se desvaneciera de un tirón.

No se sentía a la deriva, una cadena nueva lo sostuvo donde estaba parado.   
No era una sola, pero un millón. No cuerdas pero los cables de acero. Un millón de cables de acero de todo me ata a una cosa hasta el centro del universo.

Pudo ver que ahora cómo el universo se arremolinaba en torno a este punto. Nunca había visto la simetría del universo antes, pero ahora era evidente.

La gravedad de la tierra ya no lo ataba al lugar donde estaba.   
Era la muchacha con aires de superioridad quien lo mantenía ahora.

Persa se removió incomoda donde estaba parada, mientras que los lobos giraban la cabeza hacia el recién llegado.   
Su semblante de perro en guardia cambió a uno más sereno. Pero aún así, seguía mirándola.

—¿Eso es todo o necesitas que me quite la ropa para ver si brillo en el sol?— preguntó divertida la chica al alfa, pero este no le dirigió la mirada.

Todos estaban centrados en el lobo con cara de cachorro arrepentido.   
Frunció su ceño y giró su cabeza hacia Edward esperando indicaciones.

Pero este estaba exactamente igual a los lobos. Su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretada, tenso en su lugar. No despegaba la mirada del perro recién llegado.

Persephone volteo completamente y le hablo. —¿Algo más?

Su tío parpadeo algunas veces y le murmuró a Persephone. —No, ya puedes volver— se limitó a decir mientras volvía la vista al perro.

El alfa volteo a verla unos segundos. —Tendré que bañarme con shampoo anti pulgas ahora— bromeó la muchacha antes de despedirse con su mano para entrar a la casa rápidamente.


	2. PERSA.

* * *

PERSA.

* * *

**_CAPITULO SEIS_. ** **_| oh, shit. here we go again. |_**

ECLIPSE.

* * *

  
  
Persa estaba sentada en el sofá mientras arremetía contra el plato de comida que venía llamándola desde que lo colocó en la mesa ratona.

Había cambiado sus ajustadas ropas por una remera de Emmett, quien se la había regalado hasta que pudiera ir a comprarse un pijama y ropa decente; acompañados de los calcetines que tenía puestos anteriormente.   
Entre apurada y apurada, solo había agarrado lo esencial y lo necesario, dejando sus cosas en Buenos Aires.

Pudo escuchar unas voces abajo de Carlisle y desconocidas, no le importo ya que estaba comiendo.

Los pasos se fueron acercando hasta la habitación principal, donde estaba sentada muy entretenida comiendo.   
Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación, viendo como Carlisle los invitaba a pasar, pero ellos se quedaron quietos en su lugar al ver a Persephone.

Los tres eran un tanto morenos, algo que no se veía por esos lados de Forks. Altos y con buen físico. El del medio parecía ser el más mayor quien estaba acompañado de dos muchachos probablemente rondando sus 18 años de edad. Los tres con pelo corto y tensos en su lugar.

El de la derecha la miraba de una forma más profunda. Si podría decirse, el no estaba tan tenso como sus amigos pero si estaba parado en su lugar sin emitir sonido o movimiento.

Persa les sonrió con la boca llena ante las tres miradas clavadas en ella, y dejó el plato de comida a medio comer sobre la mesa. Mientras caminaba hacia la heladera para buscar algo para tomar, podía sentir la mirada de los tres siguiéndola.

Tomó su celular a medida que sacaba el jugo de la heladera, lo dejó apoyado en el mostrador mientras que abría una alacena.

Sin prestar atención a lo que tanteaba, ya que estaba con su celular, un vaso de vidrio cayó sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo añicos.

La muchacha soltó un chillido de dolor y de susto. Creyó que el primero en venir a verla iba a ser Carlisle pero en relidad fue el muchacho de la derecha, que la estaba acostando con la mirada, quien se acercó rápidamente a examinarla.

Antes de que pueda tocarla, Persa ya estaba golpeando su mano. —No me toques, puedo sola.

El chico frunció un poco el ceño al sentir la terquedad de Persephone.   
Carlisle llego a su lado quien también recibió la misma respuesta de la chica.   
Miro el desastre que había hecho con el vidrio y suspiró molesta.

—Tranquila, yo lo junto. Ve con cuidado y trata de no cortarte— dijo Carlisle a Persa cuando había comenzado a juntar los vidrios en el piso.

Suspiro agotada. Salió dando pequeños saltos en los espacios que no habían vidrio esperando a no caerse en el intento.

El dolor ya se había disminuido y ya casi se había ido por completo, lo bueno de tener curación rápida.   
Miro a los tres muchachos. Los dos no se habían movido de su lugar la miraban con su ceño fruncido, mientras que el tercero que se había acercado a ayudarla estaba a un costado, la miraba tenso.

—Persa, ¿puedes llevarlos a mi despacho mientras tanto?— preguntó Carlisle agachado juntando su desastre.

—¿Acaso también quieres que los lleve a su casa o que?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos a mala gana.

— _¡Persephone!_ — se escucho el grito de Emmett en algún lado de la casa.

Giró los ojos al oir la advertencia de su padre y comenzó a caminar. Paso entre medio de los dos que aún no se habían movido. Pudo sentir como el este a perro conocido se filtraba en su nariz.

 _Los hombres lobo._ Pensó. Estaba tan concentrada y relajada en su comida que sus sentidos se habían apagado, acoplándose a su lado humano.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta que se dio cuenta que ninguno de los tres invitados la seguía. Los hombres lobo la miraron como caminaba, sin poder evitar mirar lo corta que le quedaba la remera, dejando para desear mas.

Volteo al ver que ninguno le seguía el paso. —¿Están esperando a que les ponga una correa? Síganme.

Siguió avanzando. Pudo escuchar como uno de ellos golpeaba al otro bajo un gruñido, sonrió por lo bajo sabiendo muy bien porque. Los hombres eran todos igual de babosos.

Se colocó frente a la puerta que azoto tantas veces ese mismo día y entró.   
Sin duda era su parte favorita de la casa. La gran biblioteca repleta de libros de todas las épocas junto el escritorio su "abuelo" con investigaciones medicinales.

Giró a ver a los tres hombres, apoyándose en el escritorio, quienes aún no entraban.

—Pasen— dijo la chica moviendo su mano mientras que rodaba sus ojos.

No sabía si eran imbeciles o educados.

—Siéntense ahí, lo más probable es que ya haya terminado— dijo la chica en un murmuró examinándolos con la mirada.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?— preguntó el mayor examinándola con la mirada.

Los dos jóvenes la miraron igual. Ella sonrió de lado y se acercó unos pasos. —Persephone, Persephone Hale— dio una leve mirada coqueta levantando su mentón con suficiencia. —Pero la mayoría de las personas me dice Persa.

Algo se removió dentro de los hombres lobo, no sabía si era como hablaba o como caminaba pero hacían realmente ponerlos incomodos. Hombres lobo tenían que ser.

—Sam— dijo el mayor.

Persa alzó una ceja y sonrió asintiendo. —El alfa alérgico al coco que estornudo por mi perfume.

El chico de la derecha rio levemente ante lo dicho. —El es Paul, mi beta— el muchacho que recién reia le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo.

Su mirada se dirigió al único chico que aún no sabía su nombre.

Pudo escuchar como el corazón del lobo comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente al mirarlo fijamente, cosa que emitió una sonrisa.

—El es Jacob— dijo el alfa.

—¿Cual de todos los perros?— preguntó Persa sonriendo de lado hacia el alfa, como si le hiciera causa la situación.

Paul se carcajeo mientras se colocaba al lado de la chica con confianza. —Es el que casi se orina por verte— se burló de su hermano.

Jacob miró mal a Paul mientras que Persephone sonreía de lado, pero Sam miró extrañado a hombre lobo conocido por su temperamento de mierda; estaba esperando a que deje a la muchacha de lado o le de la espalda o incluso la ataque en su propio territorio, pero parecía todo lo contrario.

 _La conexión_ , penso Sam como explicación.

—El cachorro que le temblaban las piernas, si lo recuerdo— le dirigió una sonrisa y le tendió su mano. —Tranquilo. Aún no le hinco el diente a los hombres lobo— dijo divertida la muchacha.

Jacob se paralizó por unos segundos. No podía evitar pensar en la muchacha sonriéndole, hablándole y dándole sus miraditas graciosas solamente a él.   
El corazón del hombre lobo iba a mil, probablemente parecía un estúpido por estar tantos segundos en blanco.

 _Maldita imprimación_ , pensó el muchacho.

Odiaba la idea de haber encontrado una impronta, con solo saber que ahora tu vida dependía del bien estar de una persona hacia que deteste todo lo que tenga que ver con ello. El estaba enamorado de Bella y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso; pero muy en el fondo quería decirle cuánto le gustaba y todo lo que había anhelado conocerla.

Pero sabía que la chica lo miraría raro si le decía esto, así que opto por tomar su mano y estrecharla.

Persephone retiro la mano al sentir el varonil contacto del muchacho que tenía enfrente, luego de unos segundos de estrecharla mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin molestarse en romper el contacto visual.

E inconscientemente, su don se activo y comenzó a imitar el don de leer el pensamiento; se conecto mentalmente, leyendo su mente y adentrándose en la cabeza de Jacob.   
Algo dentro de Persephone se removió, pudo ser capaz de jurar que imágenes, probablemente inventadas por su imaginación, abarcaron toda su mente. Imágenes de ella y Jacob protagonizando todas y cada una de ellas.

Quería creer que no era lo que pensaba así que solo se mantuvo en silencio.   
Pero en ese momento pudo sentir como el calor comenzó a expander por su cuerpo. Se sentía extraña.   
Sentía como si todo eso que había estado reprimiendo toda su vida iba a salir a la luz.

Por primera vez en su vida vampira luego de muchos años, respiró el aire de manera distinta.   
El muchacho frente a ella olía a tierra, playa, bosque y a perro, pero sobre todo esos aromas, podía percibir y concentrarse en solamente uno. Su sangre.

Inhalo nuevamente el aire, sintiéndose embriagada con ese aroma, sintiéndolo con más intensidad, como si cada parte de su pulmon lo recibiera.

Sus piernas temblaron y dio un paso hacia atrás, topándose con el escritorio, haciendo que caiga arriba de este, sin inmutarse a las carpetas que cayeron al piso.

Instintivamente Jacob dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a auxiliar a su _impronta_ , pero ella lo detuvo.

Rápidamente apartó su mirada y se levantó dispuesta a salir de la habitación y camino lo suficientemente lejos hasta las escaleras.

Pudo escuchar la risa de Paul diciéndole a Jacob "hermano la espantaste" y burlándose de él, mientras que el otro decía que se calle.

Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron.   
Comenzó a respirar agitadamente.  
El aroma no se iba, podía escuchar como el corazón del chico bombeaba bombeaba la sangre que tanto la embriagaba, como si fuera una adicción.

Apretó su mandíbula y junto a ella, el barandal de la escalera, doblándolo en su defecto. Era la primera vez desde que la habían mordido que deseaba tanto la sangre humana.

Estaba tentada, su necesidad era ir y succionar toda la sangre que tenía este muchacho.

Necesitaba el autocontrol. Pero lo estaba perdiendo.

—Emmett— murmuró entre dientes. —Emmett— volvió a llamarlo apretando nuevamente la baranda de metal.

Pudo escuchar como unos pasos de tacón se acercaban, pero no era los que necesitaba. Vio como Alice bajaba la escalera.

La había escuchado desde su habitación, pero al juzgar el modo en que esta pronunciaba el nombre dio a entender que estaba en problemas.

Persa miró a Alice. —Alice, trae a Emmett— volvió a pronunciar el nombre del chico.

—Emmett no esta, salió de cacería— la muchacha fue acercándose hasta que la tomó del brazo. —¿Estas bien?

Persephone seguia mirando fijamente el pasillo donde estaba la entrada del despacho. Llevo una mano a su pecho y lo apretó.

Su respiración era agitada. —No creo poder, Alice— la pequeña duende frunció el ceño, mirándola extrañada.

—¿Poder que?— la miró más extrañada aún. Pero la tomó de ambas muñecas.

Paró su respiración. —Controlarme— dio un paso en dirección al despacho de Carlisle y en un rápido movimiento Alice la había tomado del cuello y mandíbula bruscamente adivinando lo que pasaba.

Alice nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver visiones sobre Persa, pero eso era obvio ya que la muchacha sabía bien como esconderse de todos; no había necesitado tener una visión para saber lo que le sucedía a la muchacha.   
Estaba sedienta, perdió el control y lo sabía muy bien porque ella misma fue la que tuvo que batallar con Jasper para que comience su dieta vegetariana. No iba a darle el gusto a la _híbrida_ para matar a algún lobo.

Persephone se removía en los brazos de la muchacha, quien la tomaba fuertemente diciéndole que se tranquilice muy por lo bajo, tratando de no llamar la atención de los hombres lobo.

—Su sangre— dijo Persephone tratando de liberarse del agarre de Alice.

Al escuchar la pequeña inaudible lucha, Carlisle subió corriendo y paró su paso al ver la situación.

Una Persephone totalmente descontrolada dispuesta a drenar cada gota de sangre del miembro lobo.

Persa siempre fue de tener autocontrol.   
Ella había aprendido en algunos meses en no beber sangre humana, algo que los vampiros comunes le lleva décadas por controlar, pero para su sorpresa, luego de unas semanas de control pudo empezar a relacionarse con humanos.

En ese tiempo no sabían que la condición de Persephone la ayudaba a mantener el autocontrol, ya que solo vivía de sangre. Hasta que un día, por mera curiosidad, comió comida humana. Ganándose miradas tanto sorprendidas como de asco al asegurar que estaba rico.

Poco a poco, con los años Persa había aprendido a vivir sin ningún tipo de sangre, amoldándose a la parte de humanidad que le quedaba.

Rápidamente Carlisle la tomó y la llevó hacia su habitación encerrándose con ella dentro.

Tanto como Persa como el estaban tratando de ser lo más silenciosos y cautelosos posibles, esperando que los hombres lobo no sean capaz de comprender la situación.

Tratando de tranquilizarla y hacerla entrar en razón mediante palabras, Persephone estaba dando todo su esfuerzo por controlarse, se forzaba a ella misma a ahogarse antes de tomar una gota de sangre de Jacob.

Podía sentir como sus pulmones quemaban, rogando aire, pero sabía que si respiraba era capaz de lanzar a Carlisle por la ventana con tal de hincarle el diente.

El hombre tomó por los hombros a Persephone, quien hacía expresiones de no poder respirar mientras parpadeaba rápidamente sus ojos tratando de sacarse la necesidad de encima.

La última vez que se había sentido tan desesperada, fue la vez que se despertó durante su cambio de humana a vampiro.

Estaba desesperada por sangre, dispuesta a clavarle el diente a todo, pero su necesidad se calmó al beber sangre únicamente.

Para ese entonces, hacían décadas que Persephone no bebía ningún tipo de sangre, a no ser que sea la de ella debido a alguna que otra cortadura cocinando o nada muy relevante.

—Necesitas sangre— dijo Carlisle y ella asintio rápidamente. Aún no respiraba y el hombre podía jurar que estaba matándose con tal de controlarse.

Carlisle volteo dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero cuando tuvo el pomo en la mano giró rápidamente al escuchar un gemido de dolor de Persephone junto a un hueso roto.

Giró hacia la chica, quien estaba en el piso, nuevamente respirando pero su cuerpo se movía de manera irregular y sus huesos se contraían y rompían.

  
—Carlisle— gimoteo con dolor. El se agachó ante ella.

—Persephone, escucha. Estas entrando en fase-— su oración se corto al ver como Persa levantaba su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada llena de confusión y desesperación.

Carlisle respiro fuertemente al ver los ojos dorados de Persa. —Bloqueaste tu lado lobo, lo había olvidado— murmuró para el levantándose mientras que su mente maquinaba mil escenarios posibles.

Volvió a reprimir un grito de dolor al sentir como su pierna se rompía, mordiendo su labio, rogaba que se detenga.

—Tengo una idea— salió de la habitación, y así como se fue volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta con llave a su paso.

La muchacha bufo mentalmente entre agonía. _Como si eso fuera a detenerme._

Persephone nego con la cabeza al ver la bolsa de sangre en sus manos. —Pers-— ella lo interrumpió.

—No, no. Me niego.

—Entonces deja de reprimir a tu lobo y transfórmate si tanto te niegas— dijo Carlisle molesto. —Pero recuerda lo que le dijiste a Sam.

 _"Reprimí mi otro lado para no causar una guerra entre lobos y vampiros"._  
Y aun así, ahí estaba; transformándose en lobo en un intento de autocontrol luego de pasar décadas sin una gota de sangre.   
La chica gimió unos segundos más de dolor hasta que no lo aguanto más. —Dámela, dámela.

Tendió su mano y el hombre depositó la bolsa de sangre rápidamente. No iba a ser buena idea que Persephone se convierta en lobo con lobos dentro de la casa.

Rápidamente saco el tapón de la bolsa con sangre y comenzó a beber de ella desesperada. Quería pensar que era la sangre de Jacob para calmar sus ansias y parecía funcionarle.

Poco a poco los huesos de la chica comenzaron a acomodarse nuevamente acoplándose a su cuerpo humano a medida que ella tomaba de la bolsa.

Luego de darle unos últimos sorbos le tendió la bolsa por la mitad al vampiro que la acompañaba.

—Ya estoy bien. Aleja esa cosa de mi— murmuró Persephone con recelo.

Luego de ese momento, la muchacha no se molestó en salir todo el resto del día de su habitación.

La vergüenza le consumía la cabeza, siempre había tenido autocontrol. Pero un día estuvo en Forks y todo lo que había acoplado desde su inicio de transformación se había ido a la borda.

Lo bueno era que podía sentir como su lobo iba desapareciendo al pasar las horas y su rechazo por la sangre volvía.   
Pero aún así, de su alcoba no salió.

* * *

**_CAPITULO SIETE. | impronta. |_ **   
  


ECLIPSE

* * *

  
  
  
El olor a humano mezclado con una leve esencia de can llego a las fosas nasales de Emmett al acercarse a la habitación de su hija.

Luego de que Persa huyera, había reprimido todo sentimiento de amargura priorizando la estabilidad emocional de su esposa, quien estaba devastada ante el abandono de su hija.   
Muchos años después, Emmett fue capaz de romperse por la partida de su pequeña muchacha; sus lágrimas no eran derramadas pero los sollozos se escapaban de su boca sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

En ese momento, Edward era el único que sabía el porqué del llanto de su hermano.

Persephone.

Mientras que Emmett rompía en llanto, en alguna parte del mundo Persa gritaba del dolor al sentir como la guardia Vulturi la perseguía.

Pero aún así, alli estaban. Luego de décadas volvió con su familia.

Emmett suspiró nerviosamente mirando la bandeja con el desayuno en sus manos. No sabía que era lo que le gustaba a Persa, por lo tanto Esme lo ayudó a preparar de todo un poco incluyendo la comida que le gustaba antes de que huyera.

Una ola de calma invadió su cuerpo, volteo su cabeza y miró a su hermano, quien estaba con sus brazos en la espalda y una leve sonrisa.

—No hagas eso— murmuró el azabache girando nuevamente hacia la puerta de su hija.

—Lo necesitarás. Puedo sentir lo avergonzada que esta desde aquí— le respondió el rubio acercándose unos pasos hasta el.

Emmett volvió a suspirar, Jasper colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.   
Haciendo equilibrio, golpeó suavemente la puerta de su habitación; no recibió respuesta así que se limitó a permanecer allí.

—Persa, te traje el desayuno— dijo Emmett tratando de que su voz salga lo más natural posible.

No hubo respuesta.

—Ábreme— insistió el muchacho. Frunció su ceño al no recibir respuesta. —¿Persa?

Con una de sus manos tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, sin importarle el romper la cerradura. Soltó el aire que no necesitaba al ver a Persa acostada durmiendo.

El ceño de la muchacha estaba levemente fruncido y sus ojos azules cerrados. Con sumo silencio, el azabache se acercó lentamente a ella, dejando la bandeja de comida en los pies de la cama matrimonial.

Se sentó a un lado de su hija y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Realmente Persa estaba allí.   
Levantó su mano dispuesto a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha, pero una mano paró su muñeca.

Sin esperar, Persa abrió sus ojos y arremetió contra quien quería tocarla; tomó su muñeca y le hizo una llave rápidamente, lo tiro al piso y lo mantuvo ahí apretándolo.

—¿Emmett?— preguntó la muchacha para ella misma.

—Ruda, me gusta— dijo el muchacho aplastado contra el suelo.

Lo soltó y lo obligó a incorporarse con su mirada molesta, posándolo frente a ella. —¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Pude haberte asesinado!— exclamó la muchacha.

El aroma de comida llegó a sus fosas nasales, giró su cabeza y vio la bandeja sobre la cama, centrando toda su atención allí.

—Parece que la loba está hambrienta— comentó el muchacho con una leve sonrisa viendo como su hija se dirigía a la bandeja de comida.

Persa volteo y lo miró mal. —No soy un lobo. Nunca voy a serlo— reprendió duramente la muchacha.

—No puedes escapar de tu naturaleza, Persephone— murmuró seriamente su padre.

La híbrida lo ignoro completamente, en el fondo sabía que su padre tenía razón.   
No se puede escapar de lo que uno es.

•••

La híbrida tomó a su padre y lo lanzó alejándolo de ella, Emmett voló por los aires del claro hasta que cayó contra la tierra levantándola bruscamente.   
Pudo sentir la mirada de su madre en la nuca, viendo como tiraba a su esposo de un lado al otro sin titubear.

—Otra vez— gruño enojado levantándose.

—Ay por favor, estoy cansada de patearte el trasero— le dijo Persephone con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alice sonrió de lado al escucharla, pudo ser que su comienzo había sido un tanto... brusco e inesperado, pero tanto ella como Jasper trataban de congeniar lo mejor posible con la adolescente. Y aunque era difícil de aceptarlo, Jasper se llevaba mejor con ella.

Persephone se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó riendo, mientras escuchaba como el se quejaba y no aceptaba su abrazo.   
El auto de Edward se escuchó entre los árboles y la mayoría de los Cullen se voltearon a ver como Bella y Edward bajaban.

El entrenamiento tenía que ser duro y conciso, estaban por pelear con neófitos vampiros, no con niños de preparatoria.   
Los Cullen-Hale se habían vestido con ropas cómodas dignas de comodidad ante la pelea, pero Bella y Persa tenían ambas ropa de civil.

Persephone se había negado rotundamente a colocarse alguna _pilcha_ desgastada y fea, en vez de jeans y botas.   
_"No creo que en la pelea nos vistamos con esta ropa"_ fue lo que dijo en su defensa.

Edward y Bella se acercaron a la familia. La humana sonrió de lado al ver a Persephone colgándose de Emmett, haciendo que el vampiro le diga que estaba enojado, y la risa de Rosalie. 

Nunca había visto a la vampira sonreír tanto desde que la conocía.

Una leve brisa hizo que los músculos de la híbrida se tensen levemente mientras que el aroma a lobo llegaba a sus pulmones.   
Miraron hacia la superficie llena de ramas, árboles y raíces.

Entre el bosque comenzaron a surgir poco a poco las grandes bestias que Persephone conocía a la perfección.

Al fin y al cabo, ella era uno de ellos.

Encabezando la manada estaba Sam, mientras que a sus lados estaban Paul y Jacob un poco más atrás.

Rápidamente el moreno que tanto anhelaba dirigió su mirada a su impronta, sintiendo como su corazón y su lobo brincaban de felicidad al verla allí tan... empoderada.

Persa estaba con sus brazos cruzados y su aura de egocentrismo, se desvanecieron al conectar miradas con el lobo marrón. Le dio una sonrisita de lado haciendo que el animal baje su mirada con vergüenza. Pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció al ver a Bella, luchando contra su imprimación.

Los lobos los miraban desconfiados, dispuestos a atacar en el momento que sea necesario; mientras que Jacob simplemente estaba un tanto relajado al ver a Persephone allí.

—No nos tienen suficiente confianza para asumir su forma humana— Edward leyó los pensamientos de la manada para comunicarle a Carlisle.

Persa miró a Jacob, esperando a que le responda pero bufo mentalmente al ver como el solo miraba a Bella.

Ella estaba al tanto de la situación amorosa que había entre la humana, el vampiro y el lobo.

—Vinieron. Eso es lo importante— le respondió a su hijo. Comenzó a avanzar para colocarse delante de los lobos. —¿Puedes traducir?

Edward asintio. Los Cullen se tensaron al ver como los lobos mostraban sus dientes al mirar al líder del clan.

Persa miró al lobo gris a un lado de Sam.   
—Hola, Paul— murmuró la muchacha con una sonrisita, llamando la atención del lobo.

Este se le quedó mirando, bajando la guardia unos segundos disfrutando de la belleza de la muchacha a unos cuantos metros de el.

Jake gruño al escuchar los pensamientos de Paul hacia su impronta.   
¿Pero que pensaba hacer? El esta enamorado de Bella, y eso no iba a cambiar, pero escuchar la mente de su hermano lobo lo hacía poner los pelos de punta.

—Bienvenidos— pronunció Carlisle colocándose frente al alfa. —Jasper tiene experiencia con los recién nacidos. Nos enseñará cómo derrotarlos— explicó el líder señalando a su hijo detrás de él. 

Los lobos lo miraron y Edward tradujo.   
—Quieren saber que los diferencian con nosotros.

—Son más fuertes que nosotros porque la sangre humana aún permanece en su tejido— dicho esto, Carlisle volteo a ver levemente a Rosalie, quien le asintió en respuesta. —Como Persephone.

Bella miró extrañada la situación y Alice, quien estaba a su lado, lo noto. Le fue explicando en voz baja lo que era Persephone.

—Persa es mitad vampiro y mitad lobo— le susurró la vampira, haciendo que Bella se despegue un poco de ella para voltear a verla con sus cejas alzadas. —Lo se. Es imposible, pero pasó. Ella se transformó antes de que su gen se active, Carlisle supone que por eso no tuvo inconvenientes con la ponzoña— siguió explicando en susurros rápidamente.

Bella asintio parpadeando, sorprendida ante la sobrina de su novio. Ahora comprendía porque Persa se dirigía a ella con las palabras "condición".   
La miró desde lo lejos, sabiendo que ella había escuchado lo que Alice le había dicho, pero la adolescente no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

—Nuestra especie nunca es tan poderosa, como en sus primeros meses de existencia— prosiguió el líder.

Dicho esto, se alejó cediéndole la palabra a su hijo. Se posicionó delante de los lobos mientras comenzaba a explicar las tácticas y debilidades.

—Lo más importante que debemos recordar es, primero, jamás dejen que los abrácen. Los harían pedazos— el rubio explicaba a medida que su paso avanzaba, como todo un soldado de epoca. —Segundo, nunca opten por el ataque obvio. Eso estarán anticipando ellos. Y perderán— dijo detenidamente. —¡Emmett!— exclamó el muchacho mientras se colocaba en el medio del claro.

—Esto va a estar bueno— murmuró Persephone con una sonrisa, sabiendo que a Emmett iban a darle la paliza de su vida.

Mientras su familia avanzaba un poco hacia donde iban a comenzar el entrenamiento, Persa se limitó a mirarlo a lo lejos con unos pasos de diferencia de la manada de lobos.

Su padre comenzó a alejarse bajo la mirada atenta de todos, colocando la mejor atención que podían obtener.

—No te contengas— le dijo Hale.

—No es mi forma de ser— le respondió su padre antes de arremeter contra el.

Corrió hacia su hermano con todas sus fuerzas y velocidades pretendiendo derribarlo a la primera, pero Jasper fue más rápido y aterrizó agachado sobre la tierra.   
Entre un movimiento y otro, Jasper termino por derribar a Emmet mirándolo con ego.

—Nunca te distraigas— marco el punto débil del muchacho tirado en el piso.

Persa rió sin abrir su boca, esperando a que pase desparercibida pero la mirada del rubio se posó en ella.

—Persephone— la llamo y con una de sus manos le señaló "el ring".

Persa levantó sus cejas y se señaló a ella misma. —¿Yo? Estoy bien desde aquí— le contestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Persa— dijo Rosalie mirando a su hija.

La muchacha suspiró y comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar enfrentada al rubio, con unos metros de diferencia.

Lo examinó con la mirada de arriba a abajo, buscando algo para utilizar en su contra, pero sabía que el muchacho frente a ella había sido un soldado experimentado en sus vidas pasadas.

Persa le sonrió de lado y bloqueó la audición de su familia, abriendo su mente a Edward.   
Intento bloquear la audición de los lobos pero ellos le gruñeron al sentir como la vampira quería meterse en su cabeza.

—Persa bloqueo nuestras audiciones— aviso Edward mirando a la adolescente.

La familia frunció el ceño y miró con más atención al entrenamiento. ¿Que se traía en manos ahora?

A juzgar como Persa miraba a Jasper, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y su paso lento, decidido y seductor, acercándose poco a poco al rubio, podían jurar que estaba seduciéndolo.

—¿Que es lo que hace?— preguntó Alice viendo como la adolescente se acercaba a su esposo.

Jasper sentía que estaba en un tipo de ensueño, en ese momento no había nadie más que no sea Persa, y la híbrida lo sabía bien.

—Está alterando sus emociones— informó Edward leyendo los pensamientos de su sobrina.

Sonrió de lado escuchando los pensamientos de Persa y bufo. —Exactamente como él hace con nosotros. Amor, benevolencia, excitacion, admiración— nombro algunas emociones que Persa estaba forzando a tener a Jasper.

Jake largo un gruñido involuntario a lo lejos, viendo como la impronta se acercaba seductoramente al  
vampirucho.

—Mi chica le va a dar una gran paliza— dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de lado.

Persa ya estaba frente a Jasper, quien estaba completamente hipnotizado por la muchacha. La vampira alzó una de sus manos dispuesta a tocarlo, pero Jasper al sentir el tacto de la chica frente a él, reaccionó brutalmente.

Tomó a Persephone del cuello y la volteo haciéndole una llave en el proceso, avanzó su paso vampiro hasta dar con un árbol, aprisionandola mientras que ella se removía con pequeñas exclamaciones ante el sentir el cuerpo del vampiro contra el de ella.

Tanto Paul como Jacob dieron un paso adelante mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo al ver como Persephone era atacada. Sam los miró gruñendo también.

 _No se muevan_ , les comunico por sus pensamientos.

Persa respiraba agitadamente mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre del rubio. —Si no estuvieras con Alice, te diría hasta que es sexy— dijo la muchacha tratando de despistarlo.

La furia de Jake creció y pudo escuchar como sus hermanos le pedían que se calme, pero ¿como iba a hacerlo?  
Sabía que Persephone era ajena a la situación de la imprimación, pero no podía evitar hervirle la sangre al ver como estaban ambos.

Jasper apretó su agarre y acercó aún más su cuerpo. Dirigió su boca al oído de la muchacha, quien no se había dejado de remover. —Desapercibido, manipulador y para nada obvio— planteó el rubio.

—Inesperado— murmuró la muchacha con una sonrisa. —Tienes que aceptar que me estoy volviendo buena en esto.

En un rápido movimiento la dio vuelta y la apretó la espalda de Persephone contra el árbol con una mano en su cuello, la muchacha le sonrió con gracia.

—Pero no lo suficiente— le reprendió. —Estamos entrenando para salvar una vida, no para entrar a un stripper club—dicho esto soltó a la muchacha quien rogaba por aire.

Persephone cayo al suelo en busca de oxígeno.   
Lo había olvidado, la híbrida necesitaba aire para vivir. —Lo siento— murmuro Jasper ayudándola a pararse.

Persa le asintió suavemente y lo atacó al ver como volteaba dispuesto a seguir con el entrenamiento. Para ese entonces, sus dones se habían completamente apagado dejando que la pelea sea completamente cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jacob estaba completamente en guardia, no iba a esperar ni un solo segundo si veía que Persa salía herida por el entrenamiento.   
En ese momento le importaba poco su amor por Bella, no cuando Persephone y Jasper estaban luchando con toda la fuerza que tenían.

Los golpes iban de diestra a siniestra, con el objetivo de derrotar al otro.   
Persephone estaba a punto de acabarlo, pero la sorprendió al sentir como la tomaba y la lanzaba a un árbol cerca de los lobos.

Chilló de dolor al sentir el impacto contra el árbol, dejándola unos cuantos metros lejos del suelo. Estaba esperando el impacto del suelo, pero pudo sentir como caía de rebote en una superficie blanda y peluda.

Un cuerpo de lobo marrón estaba bajo ella acostado en el piso, amortiguando su caída.   
Persa rodo sobre el lobo, quedando en la tierra llena de hojas y comenzó a toser al sentir como se ahogaba con su sangre. Se le había ido la mano a Jasper.

Jake miró cómo la mano de su impronta se llenaba de sangre debido a la tos y volteo a mirar a Jasper, quien tenía una expresión completamente preocupada.

El hombre lobo rugió hacia el muchacho dispuesto a avanzar hacia el, pero Sam se le interpuso mostrando su rango de alfa.

 _No_ , le ordeno el animal negro azabache obligando a Jake a cumplir sus órdenes.

—Estoy bien— dijo entre tos la muchacha aún tendida en el piso.

Aún tosiendo apenas audible, sonrió al sentir como la cabeza del lobo se restregaba contra ella tratando de brindarle apoyo.   
Persa rió mientras se dejaba mimar por Jacob.

—Estoy bien. Ya sane— le respondió ante la insistente preocupación.

El clan Cullen-Hale miraba la escena tratando de no asquearse al ver a la pequeña de la familia con la compañía de un lobo.   
Mientras que estaba siendo golpeado por Emmett, furioso al ver como su hija había salido lastimada.

El entrenamiento siguió avanzando poco a poco, mientras que Jacob y Persa se mantenían en sus lugares ajenos a la situación.

Persephone examinó al lobo a un lado de ella, el estaba acostado en el piso mientras miraba divertido como los vampiros trataban de derrocarse uno con uno, mientras que ella estaba sentada contra el árbol que había sido lanzada.

Estiró su mano y la colocó sobre el pelaje del lobo, no la movió al no recibir algún tipo de respuesta; no quería perder la mano aún.   
Jacob la miró, no la miró, la admiro. Sus ojos azules curiosos ante el, con un una leve sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de la pelirroja; Persephone había bajado todo tipo de coraza que tenía sobre ella, dejándola expuesta.

El lobo se acercó más a ella y colocó su cabeza en las piernas de la muchacha, relajándose por completo al sentir como Persa aceptaba gustosa el acto.

Sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar al lobo en su regazo, admirándolo. Era la primera vez que no había sentido algún tipo de asco o rechazo ante esta especie.   
Al contrario, estaba anonadada. ¡Eran personas que podían convertirse en lobos con metros de altura!

Ella podía convertirse en eso, pero le aterraba la idea. No queria, al menos, no ahora.

—¿Te has imprimado de mi, no es así?— soltó de repente la pelirroja.

Los lobos giraron a verla, unos más disimulados que otros, al igual que su familia; solo Alice había girado su cuerpo completo para mirar con una gran sonrisa a Persa.

Jacob se levantó del regazo de la muchacha y la miró con sus ojos lobunos, un tanto nerviosos y desesperados. Persa sonrió de lado al sentir como el corazón del chico comenzó a ir más rápido.

—Adivinando por tus latidos nerviosos y las miradas de la manada, es un si— respondió tratando de sonar despreocupada.

El animal bajo la mirada y su cabeza con un leve aullido de vergüenza, el no había elegido eso, y estaba esperando a que sea el momento correcto para poder decirle, pero eso no hacía falta.

Persephone no iba a negar que sintió una leve conexión al sentir el tacto de Jacob ese día en la bibloteca.   
Tenía la duda de que iba a pasar si dejaba su lado lobuno fluir. Si iba a imprimirse de el o simplemente iba a seguir con su vida.

Persa sonrió ante la ternura que le causaba el chico, todo avergonzado por haberse imprimado de ella el mismo día que la conoció.   
Acercó su boca al hocico del lobo y dejó un leve beso allí, alejándose con una sonrisa lo obligó a devolver su cabeza al regazo.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, no pudo evitar a Emmett, quien le decía chistes sobre pulgas y sobre la imprimación de Jacob. Pero todo esto fue ignorado al ver como el lobo marrón volteaba a verla una última vez antes de irse con su manada.

* * *

**_CAPITULO OCHO. | oh, come on! |_ **   
  


ECLIPSE.

* * *

  
  
  
—¿Por que no elijes mejor un collar anti pulgas?— preguntó burlon, la muchacha volteo su cabeza a ver a su padre.

El estaba examinando la ropa que Persa le mostraba para ayudar a elegir su outfit y en este momento estaba viendo que collar colocarse.

—¡Vete!— grito Persa lanzando un libro en dirección de Emmett, quien no había podido parar el ataque.

—Hijos adolescentes— murmuró rodando sus ojos, pero ante la mirada que le dirigió Persa desapareció por la puerta con velocidad vampira.

Persephone miró su reflejo en el espejo, acomodando su ropa tratando de que quede lo mejor posible, apreto sus labios disconforme. ¿Por que estaba tan insuficiente todo lo que se ponía?

—¡Ugh!— exclamó tomando sus ropas y desgarrándola de un tirón, haciendo que caiga en el piso.

En la cocina del hogar Cullen, Jasper levantó la mirada hacia el techo al escuchar como Persephone tiraba algunas cosas en su habitación mientras maldecía.

Emmett rio leyendo el diario. —Parece que alguien está estresada— se burló el muchacho de su hija.

— _¡Cállate!_ — se escuchó a Persephone desde la planta alta.

Los Cullen no pudieron evitar pequeñas sonrisas al escucharla. Rosalie se levantó del sofa dispuesta a hablar con su hija, quien parecía que estaba teniendo una crisis existencial sobre moda.

Un golpe en la puerta, para luego ser abierta, hizo voltear a la híbrida, dando a revelar a su mamá.   
Rosalie asomo su cabeza con cejas alzadas y una mueca divertida.

—¿Se puede pasar o me lanzaras un libro como a Emmett?— preguntó su mamá e ingresando a la pieza, cerrando la puerta.

Tuvo que aguantar una risa al ver a Persa. Su rostro expresaba pura frustración y nerviosismo, con la postura tensa y sus ropas desgarradas en un intento de ropa.

—Oh, déjame ayudarte— dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a ver la ropa de su hija.

Persa se dejó caer rendida en la cama bajo un suspiro mirando al techo, planteándose que estaba haciendo de su vida.

Había decidido arriesgarse a ir a la reserva Quileute, dispuesta a perder un brazo en el intento de acercarse a la frontera; por más que los lobos tenían prohibido lastimar a la impronta de otro, ella seguía siendo un vampiro y el tratado estaba establecido por una razón.

Por mas que sus padres se opusieron rotundamente a Persa le importaba poco; había cuidado su trasero de cosas peores durante muchos años, no iba a temerle a los perros del vecino.

Luego de afirmar que era la impronta de Jacob estaba dispuesta a acercarse, y no solo era voluntad propia, era porque podía sentir como su lobo se retorcía por dentro al no estar cerca del moreno, como si la vitalidad de la muchacha lo necesitara cerca todo el tiempo.

Era agobiante y estaba cansada.

—Voy a perder un brazo tratando de cruzar la frontera— murmuró Persa sin moverse.

—Bueno, no vayas— le respondió su mamá ganándose una mala mirada. —Si pierdes un brazo, ellos pierden las cabezas— le contestó Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros, tomando algunas prendas en sus manos.

Volteo a ver a su hija y le dejo las prendas a un lado de ella, quien ni siquiera se movió de su comodidad.   
Rosalie suspiro y se acosto al igual que su hija.

—No me agrada la idea que estes destinada a un lobo— habló Rosalie ganándose la mirada de Persa. —Lo cual es gracioso porque eres uno pero eres mi hija y poco me importa lo que seas— aclaro lo obvio.

Desde que se dio a revelar su condición, Rosalie no había fallado nunca, siempre estuvo para ella, aún más cuando sabía el rechazo que tenía por los hombres lobo; a la vampira le importaba poco lo que su hija era.

—Pero tengo que aceptar que estoy feliz que sea Jacob y no algún otro desastre— murmuro como si el recién nombrado fuera el último en su lista de preferidos –lo cual si era– Persa rió a su par mientras le golpeaba levemente el hombro. —Eres mi vida, Persephone. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte— la recién nombrada le sonrió a su madre ante su ternura. —Pero si dejas al perro...— nuevamente la muchacha dejó escapar una carcajada.

•••

Miro la puerta blanca con ventanas frente a ella, respiro hondo cerrando sus ojos tratando de que sus latidos dejen de ser erráticos; bufo internamente como si eso fuera a pasar.

Pasar la tierra Quileute no había sido facil. No sabía si los lobos no reconocían quien era, ya saben pelirroja, Victoria, neófitos, blablabla; o simplemente estaban tratando de arrancarle la cabeza por mero placer.   
Luego de una pequeña batalla en los bosques de la reserva por escapar hacia la civilización, lo consiguió; sabiendo que los metamorfos no se iban a arriesgar que lobos gigantes como osos caminaran entre humanos.

Fue preguntando por el pueblo la casa de Jacob, pensando que solo había un Jake en el pueblo pero se equivocaba; y allí estaba ella, tocando puerta por puerta preguntando por Jacob.

Volvió a respirar hondo y un olor a perro mojado llego a sus fosas nasales. Tenía que ser ahí si o si, ya estaba dándose por vencida.

Con sus nudillos toco una de las ventanillas y esperó. La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre moreno en silla de ruedas.

 _Ay dios, son iguales_. Pensó Persa.

Puso su mejor sonrisa, tratando de ignorar el manojo de nervios que liberaban sus poros. —Hola, estoy buscando a Jac-— el hombre la interrumpió con su rostro serio.

—¿Que haces aquí? Hay un tratado, _fría_. Vete de nuestras tierras. Los Cullen no son bienvenidos aquí— dicho esto trato de cerrar la puerta pero la mano de Persa se lo impidió.

Aplicó más fuerza y la terminó abriendo aún con su sonrisa, el hombre apretó sus dientes viéndola. Persa se cruzó de brazos y colocó su característica pose de suficiencia.

—Parece que encontré la casa correcta— dijo la muchacha. —No nos presentamos correctamente. Mi nombre es Persephone Hale— sacó su sonrisa de su rostro y miró a los ojos al hombre. —Y estoy buscando a Jacob, así que es mejor que me lo digas antes de que haga pedazos— alzó una ceja mientras hablaba.

El hombre se acomodó en su silla, juntando sus manos, y la miró con una sonrisa burlona. —Se quien eres, se dice mucho de ti. Ahora vete.

—Así que tu eras la pelirroja corriendo por nuestras tierras.

Persephone sonrió de lado al escuchar la voz en sus espaldas, mientras que el hombre dentro de la casa frunció su ceño admirando como su hijo no atacaba a la _fria_.

—¿Andas de fisgona, Cullen?— preguntó Jacob cruzándose de brazos. —Explotando territorio prohibido.

Persa volteo con una sonrisa y levantó su barbilla levemente. —Me gusta la adrenalina— contestó arrugando su nariz al mismo tiempo que Jacob asentía siguiéndole la corriente.

—Adrenalina sentirás si no dejas en paz a mi padre— la sonrisa de Persa se borro al igual que toda gracia del rostro de Jacob. —Billy Black.

 _Mierda, la cague_. Pensó.

Persephone miró con una expresión de sorpresa al muchacho frente a ella. Se quedó estática unos milisegundos para luego voltear.

Observo a Billy, quien estaba complemente serio. Persa trago y acercó su rostro levemente, dando una pequeña olfateada al hombre; el olor a Jacob infundió su sentido.

—Lo siento— murmuro Persephone apretando sus labios.

—Lárgate a tus tierras y no vuelvas— dijo Billy sin expresión en su rostro.

La muchacha giró su cabeza, mirando con sus ojos azules a Jacob, demostrando lo arrepentida que estaba.   
Jake la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose unos segundos en ellos; su tenso cuerpo fue calmándose poco a poco y relajó su expresión.

—Está bien— murmuró el muchacho apartando la mirada para dirigirla a su padre. —¿Que haces aquí de igual forma?

Dio un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver como Persa retrocedía uno bajando su mirada, el corazón palpitante de la muchacha iba rápido, cubierto de nervios y hasta un leve miedo. Billy Black observaba la escena, debía ser un chiste que la impronta de Jacob era la chupasangre lobo.

La gran Persephone Hale. La adolescente convertida en vampiro que poseía su gen sin desarrollar, haciendo que por su transformación sea tanto codiciada como repudiable.

Las leyendas Quileutes hablaban de ella como si fuera un gran arma letal dispuesto a matar a todo lo que se le cruce con un latido; pero allí tenía a la mismísima.   
Las descripciones de las leyendas eran aterradoras y escalofriantes, definiendola con su piel fría, sin corazón, ojos rojos y sedienta de sangre.

Billy casi bufa al verla, sus mejillas sonrojadas, ojos azules y con un corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro dando lo mejor de su para una linda presentación.   
El era fiel creyente de las leyendas de su tribu, pero eso ya rozaba el chiste.

La tenía frente a él. Ahí estaba el miembro del consejo Quileute, viendo a la maligna leyenda Persephone Hale con el rabo entre las piernas por su hijo.

 _Es solo una niña asustada_ , pensó Billy.

Jacob frunció su ceño a más no poder. —Persa, no voy a dañarte— dijo seriamente un tanto molesto al ver como su impronta se alejaba de él.

No enojado por cómo se alejó instintivamente, sino que pensaba que iba a dañarla, eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.   
Antes de hacerle algo prefería estar muerto.

Persa lo miró a Billy y comprendió que ella no era bienvenida allí. —Lo se. ¿Pero qué hay de tu padre?

Jacob se acercó a la escena y se colocó de tras de Persa, dejando que su pecho roce con su espalda mientras que miraba a su padre.

—Debemos hablar.

•••

—¡No fue mi eleccion!— exclamó Jacob en un grito hacia su padre, colocándose de pie y golpeando la mesa.

Persa se encogió en su lugar.

Habían pasado a la residencia Black, donde se sentaron en la mesa a hablar; más bien, a que Jacob defienda a su impronta de su padre.

—Los ancestros lo quisieron así— volvió a vociferar el muchacho.

Billy iba a hablar pero Persa lo interrumpió. —¿Crees que yo quería involucrarme en la vida de lobos?— preguntó mirando con mala cara al mayor.

Se paró de su asiento volviendo a hablar. —¡Décadas! Décadas reprimiendo una parte de mi esperando a que la vida lobuna se desaparezca— exclamó enojada.

Billy estaba en todo su derecho a sentirse incómodo dado el hecho de la situación híbrida, ya se había acostumbrado al rechazo que causaba en los otros seres; pero Persa sabía bien las costumbres de lobos y no iba a permitir que desvaloren el vínculo de ella y Jacob.

—Nosotros no elegimos esto, solo... paso— hizo un ademán con sus manos.

El hombre Black la miró seriamente desde su lugar. —¿Te has imprimado de el?— preguntó haciendo que Persa se ponga tensa e incomoda.

—No es asunto tuyo, perro— respondió de mala forma.

—¡Persa!— reprendió Jacob a un lado al ver el tono que utilizó Persephone para dirigirse a su padre.

La recién nombrada lo miró con sus ojos abiertos lista para responderle a él también, pero lo entendió; estaba comenzando a pasar la línea.   
Apretó su mandíbula y miró al mayor.

—No— respondió.

Pudo sentir por el rabillo del ojo como la decepción de Jacob iba creciendo, quería girar para decirle y darle una explicación de porque ocurrió eso. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jacob abandonó la casa corriendo.

—¡Jacob!— exclamó la muchacha saliendo del hogar, detrás de él viendo como se perdía en los bosques transformando en lobo.

Paró sus pasos y reprimió las ganas de llorar al sentir una punzada en su pecho al escuchar el aullido lobuno de tristeza.

Billy miró a Persa observando como una parte de ella estaba destruyéndose y cayendo a pedazos poco a poco.

—No vas a poder reprimir mucho tiempo más— habló el hombre a espaldas de Persa.

La muchacha volteo con sus ojos azules lagrimeando, haciendo que sus cuencas y nariz se ponga en un leve tono rosado.

—No quiero ser un lobo— susurro. Volteo a verlo. —No tengo el apoyo de nadie, tampoco quiero comenzar una guerra por mi culpa— confesó ante Billy.

—Es tu destino, Persephone— apretó sus labios. —Estoy seguro que los ancianos aceptarán ayudarte.

Persa se negó a seguir esa conversación, corrió por los mismos lugares donde Jacob había escapado, ingresando nuevamente a los bosques Quileutes.

•••

Persephone gimió de dolor al sentir como un lobo gris claro abatía contra ella, estampándola contra una raíz fuertemente. Era claro que Paul no era, este lobo desprendía un aroma diferente. 

—¿Cual es tu maldito problema?— vociferó la muchacha desde el piso, tocando la línea de sangre que caía de su frente.

El lobo se comenzó a acercar a paso lento, mostrando sus dientes y en posición de ataque. Persa aguantó la respiración al ver como iba a saltar para atacarla, pero en el aire un lobo marrón la derribó y lo lanzó lejos de allí bajo un fuerte rugido.

—Jacob— susurro la híbrida.

Los lobos se comenzaron a gruñir, dispuestos a comenzar una pelea violenta entre ellos. Antes de que pudieran dar un paso un gran lobo azabache se hizo ver, llamando la atención de los dos lobos.   
Se incorporó en su lugar aun débil.

Jacob dejó salir un gruñido por lo bajo, acercándose a su impronta fulminando con la mirada al animal, quien le respondió el mismo gruñido.

El alfa lanzó un rugido colocando orden.   
Persa aguantó la respiración al escuchar al lobo azabache, pudo sentir un gran impulso de tirarse a la tierra y bajar su cabeza.

Los lobos se retiraron hacia unos árboles, incluyendo a Jacob. Poco tiempo después, detrás de los troncos comenzaron a salir personas vestidas con algunas prendas desgastadas; los únicos que pudo reconocer fueron Sam y Paul.

—Vete, chupasangre— dijo uno de los muchachos

—Embry, déjala— reprendió Jacob saliendo de entre los arboles, abrochándose sus bermudas. —No vino aquí a causarnos problemas— trato de defenderla.

Persa apretó sus dientes apartando la mirada de Jake, quien estaba solamente con esas bermudas, dejando al expuesto su torso y cuello.

—¿Que haces aquí?— preguntó el alfa cruzándose de brazos. —No pueden cruzar la frontera, estabas ahí cuando firmaron el tratado— reprendió el alfa.

Persa apretó sus labios en una mueca y nego con su cabeza un tanto burlona, recuperando el aliento. —Para ese entonces mi trasero estaba muy muy lejos de aquí— murmuró sarcásticamente.

—Tendríamos que hacerte pedazos, vuelve a tu territorio— reprendió otro chico.

—¿Cual es su problema? Saben muy bien porque estoy aquí— exclamó con enojo la muchacha.

—Los vampiros no pueden pasar a nuestro territorio bajo ninguna circunstancia— dijo el muchacho. —Aunque puedes ser autorizada por uno de nuestros ancianos para una excepción— explicó Jacob mirándola.

Persa bufo y rodo sus ojos. —¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por que no me lo han dicho antes? Hubiéramos ahorrado todo este estrago.

—Nunca serás bienvenida— volvió a vociferar el muchacho.

—Callate, Quil— se dirigió al chico. —Vete. Ahora. Jacob, llevala hasta nuestra frontera— ordenó Sam.

La muchacha asintio y bajo la mirada, ahorrándose todo tipo de comentario. Sabía que los lobos tenían razón, pero pensó que al no ser vampiro del todo y haber sentido una "conexión" con la manada, había sido suficiente para probar que no quería problemas.

Al comienzo de la caminata, los brazos de Jacob y de ella rozaban, ninguno sin dirigirse la palabra, dando pasos entre la maleza, tambaleándose con algunas ramas.

Jake estaba tenso mientras que sus pensamientos negativos atacaban su mente, al igual que las palabras de sus hermanos, dejándole una mala perspectiva de Persephone.

—¿Haz venido solo a buscarme o a abusar de nuestro lazo cazando algún animalito?— preguntó Jake deteniendo su paso.

Persa lo imitó y giró a verlo. —¿Es un chiste, verdad?— murmuró incrédula.

Frunció su ceño y lo miró molesta.   
Persa solo quería ayudar a que Jacob se sienta un poco más cómodo en cuanto la imprimación, porque era claro que el no estaba conforme con quien eligieron los ancestros para el.

Persa bufo y se cruzó de brazos. —Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se me pegó, Jacob. No yo a ti— reprendió la muchacha enojada.

—Pero aún así viniste, ¿verdad?— esbozo una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba un paso a ella.

Persa lo miró de mala gana y rodo sus ojos azules mostrando su irritabilidad. Volvió a caminar a paso rápido, con el lobo siguiendo sus pasos al mismo nivel.

Jacob miró de reojo a Persephone y dio una sonrisa de lado para devolver la vista al bosque. Disimuladamente comenzó a caminar más rápido, sacándole unos centímetros de distancia.   
Persa lo miró con su ceño fruncido y caminó más rápido aún.

Poco a poco esa pequeña rivalidad comenzó a ser una carrera entre la fauna Quileute. Persephone comenzó a aplicar su velocidad vampira, haciendo que rápidamente se pierda en los árboles; Jacob no se quedó atrás, en un salto ya se había convertido en lobo dispuesto a seguir con la corrida.

Persa miró hacia su derecha conectando con un Jacob corriendo en cuatro patas, carcajeó viendo como el animal le guiñaba un ojo tratando de dejarla atrás. Ella burlona acelerando su paso volviendo su vista al frente, ganándole carrera al lobo.

Siguió corriendo y corriendo por la reserva a la velocidad más alta que su cuerpo le permitía, disfrutando tanto del momento de libertad que ni siquiera se inmutó al ver que Jacob no la seguía.

Entre los árboles comenzó a verse el río que dividía las fronteras, corrió rápidamente hacia allí dispuesta a pegar un salto y acabar en el territorio Cullen.

Cuando sus pies se despegaron de la tierra, unos fornidos brazos se cruzaron por su abdomen deteniendo su paso.   
Persephone rio al igual que el mientras que sentía como Jacob le daba una vuelta aun con ella en sus brazos.

Las respiraciones agitadas se comenzaron a lucir, Persa despegó su espalda del pecho de el sonriendo y tratando de buscar su aliento.   
Soltó una nueva risa y avanzó hacia el.

Jacob vio como la muchacha se acercó tomando una bocanada de aire para luego no respirar.   
No se lo espero cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de la muchacha rodeando su cuello, sonrió al sentirla tan pegada a él; podría ser que la imprimación era prácticamente aleatoria, pero si tuviera que elegir entre Persa y Bella, mil veces Persephone Cullen.

Uno de sus fornidos brazos por su cintura respirado poco a poco, embriagándose con el rico aroma que presentaban Persephone en cada ocasión. Estuvieron así hasta que el aire volvió a ser de buen respirar, disfrutando la calidez que sentía cada uno.

Persa estaba disfrutando tanto del cálido abrazo que no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a respirar.   
A respirar cerca de Jacob, sin perder el control; estaba orgullosa de ella misma.

Poco a poco fueron separándose, Persa dio un paso hacia atrás sacando cortésmente las manos en su cintura.

—Yo no te he elegido, pero si me lo preguntan lo haría— murmuro Jacob bajo un impulso de valentia. —Y me arriesgo a decir que te elegiría siempre, Persa— dio un paso hacia ella, quedando lo suficiente cerca para sentir su respiración.

Persephone estaba estática en su lugar, con su cabeza maquinando a mil por hora. Su tua cantante le estaba diciendo que la elegía a ella, no a Bella.

Jacob se volvió a acercar a ella, tratando de juntar sus labios que tanto deseaba.   
Levantó sus cejas y se alejó un poco con los ojos abiertos. —Debería irme.

Tenía miedo a no poder controlarse, a lastimarlo de alguna forma y perder el control; no quería arriesgarse, el era un hombre lobo pero ella era más fuerte y rápida si se lo proponía, y en un momento tan... así, podía bajar su guardia y lastimarlo sin querer.

El rechazado apretó sus labios y asintió.   
Persa desde su lugar tomó impulso y saltó hasta el otro lado de la frontera. Dispuesta a no voltear, comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, pero no pudo evitarle dar una última mirada.

—No me extrañes, cachorrito. Habla con tu tribu para que podamos vernos y prometo darte todo el cariño que quieres— dijo con aires de grandeza viendo como Jacob sonreía de lado al escuchar su oferta.  
  


* * *

**_CAPITULO NUEVE. | I would have accepted it if I knew it was her. |_ **   
  


ECLIPSE.

* * *

  
  
  
Persa se acercó con su velocidad vampira a los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes, sin miedo de tropezarse con alguna rama ni tampoco de ser vista por algún desconocido humano.

Estaban con Jasper, Bella y Edward en el claro dónde iban a realizar la pelea contra los neófitos; el primero realizando un plan, el cual no estaba muy interesada ya que no era parte hasta donde sabía, para contrarrestar el dulce olor de la sangre de Bella.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondamente, sintiendo como la luz del sol se pegaba contra su piel blanquecina. Frunció su ceño al sentir olor a Jacob, pero aún así no se inmutó, estaba muy preocupada disfrutando la escasez de Forks.

—¿No pelearas? ¿Te desgarraste o algo así?— escuchó la voz de Jacob a unos muchos metros de ella.

Dejo de poner atención al dulce sol para girar su cabeza hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y el licántropo acercándose a paso relajado, vistiendo solamente unas bermudas de jean y zapatillas deportivas.

Persa se acercó rápidamente al hombre lobo parándose a su lado, haciendo que se sobresalté sobre su lugar sin esperar la rápida velocidad de su impronta.   
Aún no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Persa como un vampiro.

Ella lo observo y plantó un beso en su cálida –casi hirviendo– mejilla antes de que el moreno pueda al menos decir algo. Jacob sonrió al sentir la muestra de afecto de Persa, giró su cabeza a mirarla y dedicó la mueca de felicidad en su rostro, ella le correspondió casi al instante, viéndolo con sus orbes azules a los ojos chocolates de Jacob.

Persa bajo la mirada para observar a los tres frente a ella. —¿Que ocurre, tío? ¿Te da miedo de perder la apuesta?— preguntó burlona. —Siempre creí que era entre Emmett, Jasper y yo pero si quieres arriesgar dinero contra el fortachón, el experimentado y la híbrida la entrada vale 100 dólares— siguió bromeando tratando de corromper el tenso ambiente.

—Lo está haciendo por mi— respondió Bella dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa a Persa.

—Si quieres decirle así...— respondió aun con su aire burlesco.

—Solo dime el plan— Jacob se dirigió hacia los tres, esperando el plan que ni ella tenía idea.

Estuvo muy ocupada en su apuesta con Emmett, quien cada vez fueron subiendo el precio cada vez que alguno lanzaba un comentario sobre el tema, desarrollando una juguetona discusión sobre quién ganaría de cuantos neófitos mataban; luego se les sumó Jasper triplicando el precio alegando que era un soldado experimentado y sabe quien más.

Jasper tomó la palabra. —Este campo nos dará una ventaja en la batalla. Necesitamos atraer a los recién nacidos con el aroma de Bella...— Persa fue asintiendo a medida que el sureño explicaba. —y Persa.

—Olvídalo. No hay forma— nego rápidamente el hombre lobo.

—¿Por que yo?— pregunto Persa con su ceño fruncido.

Jasper se puso un tanto incómodo. —Tu aroma es... extrañamente exquisito. No hueles como nosotros.

Persa asintió. —Está bien. ¿Que más?— pudo ver la mirada de desaprobadora de Jacob a un lado de ella.

—El aroma debe acabar aquí— finalizó el rubio con su postura militar.

—Edward, Persa y yo nos iremos. Pero si el nos lleva, percibirse nuestro aroma— explicó esta vez Bella apretando sus labios.

—Tu hediondez, sin embargo, es repugnante— Edward se dirigió a Jacob, haciendo que Persa alce sus cejas.

—Te recuerdo que ese olor lo tengo yo también, Edward— dijo la muchacha en defensa del hombre lobo.

Jacob sonrió de lado tratando de disimular la satisfacción que le daba ver como Persa le contestaba a su tío.

La recién nombrada olfateó el ambiente. —Tu tienes un olor a putrido capaz de matar a una persona sin olfato— se cruzó de brazos. —Hueles a muerto. Realmente no quieres comparar olores conmigo.

—Persa, lo que quiere decir es que el aroma de Jacob ocultará el nuestro si nos lleva— trato de apaciguar el ambiente la humana.

Persa miró a Jacob y el hizo lo mismo mientras se encogía de hombros. —Hecho.

Edward pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Jacob ante la idea de pasar tiempo con Persa y Bella al mismo tiempo, dejando su imaginación lo suficientemente abierta como para asquear al vampiro.

—No es una buena idea— dijo el vampiro mirando a Jasper a un lado de el.

—Edward, no querrán ni acercarse a su... aroma— trato de ser lo más educado posible.

—Oh, tranquilo cariño. Sabemos que huele a perro— acotó Persa sonriendo a Jacob.

El recién nombrado la miró y sonrió también mientras asentía con una ceja alzada. —Tu también hueles a perro cuando te descuidas.

Persa lo miró incrédula y golpeo en juego con suficiente fuerza para el hombre lobo, mientras liberaba una ligera risa. —Intentémoslo. Carga a Bella no podrá seguirnos el paso— la miró de arriba a abajo analizando la jugada. —Espero que tú puedas seguirme el paso— ronroneo Persephone divertidamente hacía Jacob.

—Creo que podré contigo.

Bella se acercó tensa a Jacob, quien la levantó sin ningún problema alguno, mirando sacarron a Edward demostrando sin prudencia el límite de paciencia que tenía con sus celos.

—Corre— murmuró entre dientes.

Persa miró a Jacob quien había comenzado a caminar de apoco esperando a que su impronta llegue a su lado.

—Te doy ventaja de 10 segundos, cachorrito— sin poder disfrutar de la broma, Edward la interrumpió.

—Esto no es un chiste, Persephone. Vete— murmuro molesto a las espaldas de la chica.

Persa volteo con una ceja alzada y cruzó sus brazos. —Te recuerdo que el que se encaprichó con una humana, poniendo su vida y la de mi familia en peligro— volteo dispuesta a seguir caminando pero se devolvió. —Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me pidió que vuelva.

A paso rápido, comenzó a correr entre árboles y tierra, encontrándose a Jacob con Bella en brazos adentrándose al bosque viendo como Persa corría entre la floresta, alejándose a un paso prudente.

El hombre lobo sonrió de lado viendo como Persa disfrutaba corriendo, escalando árboles y lanzándose de ellos tratando de no aburrirse ante el lento paso de Jacob.

La pequeña sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por quien tenía en brazos, haciendo que Bella también dirigía la mirada hacia la muchacha que se lanzaba de árbol en árbol.

La ojeada de Jacob se despegó del ágil cuerpo de la híbrida para mirar a Bella cuando escuchó que la humana liberó una pequeña risita.

—¿Que?

Bella sonrio. —Estas partido por ella— murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, pero de igual forma Persa podía escucharlos. —Es genial que ella sea tu persona, digo, así puedes...— dejo la oración volando en el aire, sin necesidad de aclarar que estaba hablando de el enamoramiento de Jacob hacia ella.

Jacob miró a Bella de reojo para después devolverla al frente.

—No voy a olvidarte, Bella— se limitó a responder. —Persa lo sabe. Me he imprimado, si. Pero eso no quiere decir que se hace de un día para el otro— explicó el muchacho. Sonrió de lado con aires de ego. —Pero no niego que la elijo a ella.

Antes de que Bella pueda contestar, se sobresalto al ver como en un rápido movimiento Persephone aterrizaba delante de ellos, haciendo que el paso de Jacob se detenga con una pequeña sonrisa.

Persa le sonrió abiertamente a Bella mientras caminaba hacia atrás. —¿No vas a pedirnos a nosotros que no peleemos? ¿O no te importa nuestra seguridad?

—Tu no pelearás— se burló Jacob con una sonrisa.

Persa volteo para caminar bien. —Buen punto. Pero tu si, así que Bella es mi última esperanza para que te haga cambiar tu opinión— giró su cabeza sobre su hombro sin detener su paso para mirar a la humana. —Sin presiones, cariño.

—Claro que me preocupa, pero se que me dirá que no— respondió Bella encogiéndose levemente de hombros. —Y si tú pudieras pelear también.

—Cariño, solo soy la fuerza pesada. Si algo se pone feo tengo que interceder.

—No tendre alternativa— contestó Jacob. —Desde que deje a Sam al mando, tengo que vivir con sus decisiones— explicó el muchacho.

Persephone paró su paso y volteo a verlo incrédula a medida que el se acercaba y la rebasaba. —¡Oye!

—¿Desde que tú lo dejaste?— inquirió Bella mientras que Persephone se colocaba a la izquierda de Jacob para mirarlos a ambos.

—Black— murmuró Persa para ella misma. —Descendiente de alfa— afirmó viendo como Jake asentía.

—No quería estar con la manada— confesó alzando sus cejas. —Menos aún ser su líder— hizo una mueca que Persa no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Wow. El jefe Jacob— bromeó Bella ganándose una sonrisa de el recién nombrado.

—Opte por retirarme— siguió la broma. —Pero toda decisión tiene sus consecuencias. Algunas más que otras— miró a Persephone de reojo. —Si me convertía en el líder podía influir más en la excepción de la entrada de Persa en la reserva— apretó sus labios sintiendo la mirada intensa de la recién nombrada. —Pero me negue antes de que la conozca— dirigió sus ojos a Persa. —Lo hubiera aceptado si sabía que era ella— le contestó a Bella.

* * *

**_CAPITULO DIEZ. | i'm a sugar mommy. |_ **   
  


ECLIPSE.

* * *

  
  
Edward bufo molesto al escuchar como su sobrina le informaba a su familia que iba a invitar a Jacob Black a la casa para pasar la noche con ella.

—Oh, el cachorro cree que tiene una oportunidad con la gata arisca de Persa, que tierno— se burló Emmett ganándose una mala mirada de Persephone.

Una noche antes de la batalla, el clan Cullen se iría de cacería dispuestos a poder reforzar la caballería lo suficiente para la pelea; Alice le había insistido mucho a Persa para que vaya con ellos pero habían suficientes razones para no.

Primero, ella no bebía sangre, no necesitaba cazar. Segundo y mas importante, necesitaba dormir para recaudar fuerzas para mañana y en tercer lugar, esa era su casa, no es que tenia otra residencia por la zona la cual se podía establecerse por una noche; y si Edward pasaba la noche con Bella, ella la pasaba con Jacob.

Los olimpicos no estaban muy felices ante la mención del lobo y las intenciones de la menor de la familia, pero bajo las insistencias de la muchacha aceptaron a regañadientes, excepto Edward, quien estaba frustrado al no conseguir una noche a solas con Bella.

—Vamos, tio. No seas asi— se saboreo Persa al ver que conseguia lo que queria. —Si quieres te bloqueo la audicion para que no me escu-— no pudo terminar la oracion porque el recien nombrado le tiro un pequeño jarron de decoracion.

•••

Luego de pasar horas tratando de comunicarse con Jake –no tenía su celular y cruzar a la reserva no era una opción–, pudo dar con el numero telefonico de su casa, rogando que no sea Billy quien conteste, pero como el mundo la detesta, por supuesto que fue el.

— _¿Hola?_ — se escucho del otro lado de la linea, reconociendfo la voz.

Persa se saco el celular de su oreja y tapo el microfono. —Mierda— susurro para luego acercar el aparato. —Hola, Billy— trato de saludar lo mas cortes que pudo.

— _¿Que quieres?_ — pregunto bruscamente haciendo que la muchacha ruede sus ojos.

—Sinceramente, quiero muchas cosas. Pero si me preguntas como el padre de Jacob te diria la paz mundial y erradicar la pobreza, y todas esas cosas— respondio la muchacha

Estaba esforzadose lara hablarlo más calmada posible, sabiendo que Jake era menor de edad, por lo tanto, su padre tomaba las decisiones.

—Ahora si me lo dices como miembro de ese grupo de viejos de la manada, diria que me dejen pasar a dar una vuelta por la reserva— continuo sarcasticamente buscando irritar al hombre. —Ya sabes, a dar los buenos dias y esas cosas humanas.

Billy suspiro pasandose una mano por el rostro mientras oia a la irritante vampira que su hijo queria. — _Persa, no lo volvere a preguntar. ¿Que quieres?_ — un tanto sorprendido de toda la charla que habia soltado la muchacha en pocos segundos.

—Genial, subimos de nivel. Ahora nos tuteamos, me encanta como vamos avanzando— volvio a hablar con el mismo tono rapido, nervioso y sarcastico.

Antes de que pudiera seguir parloteando un ruido la interrumpió.  
Pudo escuchar como abrian una puerta y hablaban: — _Papa ¿quien es? ¿Rachel? ¿Becca?_ — se escucho la voz de Jacob a medida que se acercaba.

— _No y no. Gracias a los ancestros que llegaste. Es para ti y al parecer tiene muchas ganas de hablar._

Billy le tendio el telefono a su hijo mientras se alejaba un poco para no escuchar al menos, pero por como gritaba la muchacha estaba muy en duda tener el privilegio de no oírla.

—¡Jacob!— exclamo Persephone con mucha energia y una sonrisa en su rostro.

El recien aclamado retiro el telefono de su oido al escuchar el grito con su nombre, miro a su padre con sus ojos abiertos, demostrando un rostro de _"Oh, dios. Ya entiendo a lo que te referías"_ ganandose una pequeña risa de Billy.

— _¿Persa?_ — pregunto en un suave tono de voz, sin querer alterarla mas.

La recien nombrada sintio como sus manos se comenzaban a humedecerse de los nervios y verguenza. No tenia idea proque, ella siempre se habia sentido muy comoda con la presencia del lobo, pero esta vez ase limitaba a decir que era... diferente

No todos los dias se invitaba a Jacob Black a pasar una noche en su casa.

—Hola. Si. Jake— balbuceo como tonta antes de recomponerse. —Bueno, este es el asunto. Mi familia va a salir de caceria esta noche. Menos yo, que bueno, no consumo sangre y Edward— explico rapidamente haceindo un buen esfuerzo para no tartamudear.

Jacob miro a su padre sobre su hombro, quien quiera o no, llegaba a escuchar los balbuceos de la muchacha; se encogio de hombros al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su hijo, preguntando que diablos ocurria con Persephone Hale.

—Entonces, aprovechando el tiempo, prepare una noche de peliculas. Iba a hacer algunas palomitas y comida hasta que me acorde que mi tio no comia, pero despues me volvi a acordar que Bella se queda a dormir, y me emocione y empece a hacer comida, pero ella seguro se va a ir con Edward, y la comid-—Jacob corto a persa al ver como comenzaba a hablar repitiendo las palabras y sin parar a respirar.

— _Persa, respira_ —!dijo el licantropo con una sonrisa en su rostro. — _Soy el plan de auxilio, ¿verdad?_ — pregunto un tanto divertido.

—Ven sin comer, tengo mucha comida hecha— gimoteo Persa mirando la isla de la cocina llena de postres, frituras y maiz para hacer pochoclos.

— _Hecho_.

Dicho esto ambos cortaron la llamada.

Jacob volteo a ver a su padre, quien lo miro con una ceja alzada. —Sabes que aun eres menor, ¿verdad?

El licantropo sonrio de lado. —Sabes que mañana peleo contra un ejército de neófitos, ¿verdad?— preguntó igual que el con ironía. —¿Quieres que tengamos esta discusión, viejo?

Billy bufo tomando las ruedas de la silla para desplazarse en la casa. —¡Si algo sucede usen condon, no quiero ningun bebe vampiro, humano, licántropo corriendo por aqui!

Jacob se encogio en su lugar con solo escuchar el grito de su padre, frunciendo su ceño ante la combinación de seres sobrenaturales que hizo.

Por otro lado, Persa suspiro lanzando el celular al sofa, cayendo también ella. Miro a su padre que estaba sentado jugando a la play concentrado.

—Fue patetico— murmuro Emmett con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver la televison. —Y estas roja de verguenza.

Tomo uno de los cojines a su lado y se lo coloco en su rostro frustrada. —¡Ugh!— exclamo Persephone.

•••

Bella estacionó su auto a un lado de la moto que reconocía fácilmente. Bajo del vehículo con su ceño fruncido, aún mirando lo que pertenecía a su amigo Jacob Black, pero su atención se centró en Edward abriéndole la puerta.

Ella subió los escalones de la entrada, parándose frente a Edward con una mirada curiosa.

—Creí que estaríamos solos— murmuró encogiéndose de hombros a medida que entraba. —O al menos sin Jacob— trato de bromear.

—Cambió de planes— respondió su novio cerrando la puerta principal. —Persa no necesita cazar y tiene que dormir así que-— vio como Bella volteo a mirar las escaleras. Frunció su ceño al ver como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Bella. —¿Que ocurre?— inquirió.

Bella volteo a el y lo mío con sus cejas alzadas sin sacar la sonrisa. —¿No los escuchas? Están riendo a carcajadas— respondió ella casi contagiándose de la risa de sus amigos.

Edward sonrió de lado y asintió. —Eres inmune también a los poderes de Persa— Bella lo miró sin entender. —Se aseguró de bloquear toda la habitación, no puedo leer ni los pensamientos de Jacob— le informó a su novia, dirigiéndole a subir la escalera. —Se emocionó e hizo mucha comida para ambas, y no quería estar de entrometida así que también llamó a Jacob para que...— Bella sonrió de lado al ver como Edward se tensaba sabiendo muy bien el porqué.

—¿Para que pase la noche con ella?— preguntó Bella sin sacar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro, apreciando como su pareja se enojaba al ver como su sobrina iba a dormir con alguien.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras se acercaban a la cocina para que la recién llegada salude a sus amigos a medida que Edward le respondía a Bella.

—No te regoces. Sigue siendo mi sobrina— murmuró colocando una mano en la cintura de la muchacha, aproximándola a la habitación.

Bella sonrió de lado al ver la escena.   
Persa estaba sentada en el sofá con sus piernas sobre las de Jacob, quien estaba a un lado de ella. Podía ver cómo comían rápidamente la porción de pizza, tratando de sabotearse uno al otro para ganar la carrera, limitándose a pequeños golpes o tratar de hacerle cosquillas al otro jugador.

—¡ _Ghanme_!— exclamó Persa con su boca llena y alzando las manos en símbolo de victoria.

Jacob comenzó a reír mientras veía a la pequeña chica a un lado de él tratando de masticar toda la pizza que tenía en su boca.

—Escupe, te harás mal— dijo el hombre lobo colocando una mano cerca del rostro de Persa, quien negó con su cabeza.

Bella frunció su ceño con asco aún sin emitir algún ruido al igual que Edward, disfrutando como Persa y Jacob la pasaban bien.

Eso era lo que Edward siempre quiso para ella, aunque no iba a aceptarlo nunca en voz alta, el también se alegraba que haya sido Jacob el que se robó el corazón de su sobrina.

—Persaaa— dijo Jacob con tono insistido para que lo haga.

La muchacha dejó de masticar y lo miró triste mientras abría la boca y dejaba caer la bola de comida que había masticado en la mano de Jacob.

—Hubiera podido con eso— reprendió Persa viendo como el muchacho se levantaba de su lugar, dejando las piernas de ella en el piso.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia el tacho de basura, pero su paso se detuvo al ver como Bella miraba la escena un tanto asqueada pero feliz y Edward con odio; con un leve asentimiento como saludo y se dirigió a tirar el bolo alimenticio y a lavarse las manos.

Persa observó como Jake miraba detrás de ella y volteo su cabeza rápidamente.

—¡Bella!— exclamó la muchacha sonriendo. Se levantó y caminó hasta ella abrazándola.

A Bella la tomó por sorpresa, debía estar muy feliz como para dar tanta muestra de amor. —Hey— se limitó a murmurar, teniendo un pequeño dejavú de cuando vino a conocer a los Cullen.

—Si tienes hambre puedes agarrar comida— comenzó a hablar mientras volvía a su lugar, donde la esperaba Jacob. —En el microondas hay fideos con tuco y en el horno papas fritas, quise hacer algo que no tenga carne. Se que eres vegetariana— explicó la muchacha mientras tomaba asiento volviendo a su posición de antes.

—O puedes comer frituras— dijo Jacob acariciando las piernas desnudas de Persa.

Ojeo un poco la mesa baja que había frente a ellos, donde estaba lleno de comida y pochoclos esparrancados por todos lados.

—También hizo brownie y unos alfajores caseros de maicena— volvió a hablar Jacob mientras apuntaba a la cocina.

—Pero si lo comiste a todo— se burló Persa rodando los ojos.

—Deje un pedazo para Bella y para ti, Pers— utilizó un apodo que nunca le habían dicho hasta el momento.

Bella asentía a todo lo que le decían los dos chicos, un tanto agobiada al sentirse tan bien atendida y con un menú extenso de comida.

—Puedes tomar las cosas e irte, no hay problema. En esa bolsa que está en la isla, hay paquetes cerrados de algunas frituras— siguió explicando Jacob apuntando con su dedo la gran bolsa blanca de nailon.

—O puedes quedarte y mirar películas con nosotros. Íbamos a ver algunas de súper héroes y acción pero puedes elegir las que quieras si no te-— nuevamente ofreciendo la híbrida, pero Edward interrumpió a Persephone.

—Creo que ya a entendió— dijo asintiendo con un leve tono sombrío al ver como su pareja se incomodaba.

Persa lo miró con su ceño fruncido. —Solo quiero que se sienta cómoda, vampiro imbecil— reprendió la muchacha al escucharlo.

—Está bien, Persa. No tienes que preocuparte— intervino Bella con un tono de calma. —Dejare las cosas y comeré el brownie que Jacob devoró— habló apuntando con su cabeza el plato con el pequeño trozo de brownie.

—Asegúrate de no traer a sombritas contigo. No quiero malas vibras antes de una lucha— dijo persa cuando escuchó como Edward y Bella seguían su camino.

La muchacha miró con rostro frustrado e irritado al licántropo, haciendo que suelte una pequeña sonrisa. Comenzó a dejar suaves toques en sus piernas, buscando que Persa calme la furia que había desarrollado ante Edward.

—Lo detesto, ¿cual es su problema?— exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Jacob sonrió de lado. —Lo hiciste con buenas intenciones, Pers. Y Bella lo sabe— le contestó.

Persa soltó un pequeño bufido burlesco, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza. —Pers— murmuró rodando sus ojos mientras mostraba sus dientes.

Jacob soltó una leve risa bajando la mirada, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse de pena. Persa soltó una carcajada mientras que tomaba una de ellas, apretándola como una abuelita.

—Ay, pero que tierno el niño— dijo Persephone apretando la mejilla hasta que Jacob se quejaba del dolor. Rió y lo dejo ir.

—No soy un niño— se quejó el muchacho.

—Para mi lo eres. Soy décadas mayor que tu— se encogió de hombros hasta que puso una expresión asqueada. —Oh, dios. Soy una Sugar Mommy— Jacob dejó escapar una carcajada.

* * *

**_CAPITULO ONCE. | we will be in the kitchen |_ **   
**_| where the knives are |_ **   
  


ECLIPSE.

* * *

  
  
Jacob puso un pie en la gran habitación de Persa, mirando hacia todos lados, examinando hasta la más mínima mancha de polvo que había.   
El gran ventanal que daba al bosque, la cama con su respaldo pegado en la pared distrutando la vista hacia afuera, una television y pequeñas repisas con diferentes cosas en ella.

Persa sonrio de lado viendo como Jacob se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero, dejando a la vista una remera azul oscuro que se ceñia a su pecho marcado; mientras seguia examinando la habitacion, dejando la prenda tirada en una silla, avanzando para luego detener su paso hasta uno de los estantes.

El muchacho se acerco mirando mejor el cuadro, entrecerrando sus ojos para enfocar mejor y giro su cabeza con una de sus cejas elevadas, haciendo que Persa ria un poco apenada, bajando su mirada a medida que entraba a la habitacion cerrando la puerta detras de ella.

—¿Está eres tu?— pregunto Jacob riendose mientras la miraba y con un dedo apuntaba la foto.

Carlisle acompañando a Esme en la izquierda de la foto, Rose y Emmett juntos y a un lado de ellos Edward con Persa, a su derecha un muchaho mas en el extremo. Todos vestidos con fachas de época pasada, las mujeres con largos vestidos mientras que los hombres con las típicas prendas del siglo anterior; dando su mejor sonrisa hacia la cámara, guardando la foto por muchos años.

Persa rodo sus ojos y se acerco a el cruzando sus brazos, asintio. —1938— admiro la foto y la tomo en sus manos enseñandosela mejor a Jacob. —Habian pasado casi dos años desde mi condicion vampira— murmuro tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la imagen en blanco y negro.

—¿Y ese quien es?— cuestiono Jacob señalando al muchacho –que por lo que se apreciaba, era rubio– a un lado de ella.

El sentimiento de tristeza la invadio, recordando cada momento vivido con el humano preferido de Persa, quien habia ganado su corazon y amor al instante de conocerlo, aferrándose a él lo más que pudo durante sus años vampiros.

Ella sonrio con melancolia. — _Macías_ — susurro y miro a Jacob. —El...— apreto sus labios y dejo nuevamente el cuadro en su lugar. —Era mi compañero— rodo los ojos tratando de apasiguar el dolor a medida que hablaba.—Mi _"tua cantante"_ — hizo comillas con los dedos.

Jacob trato de reprimir una mueca al escuchar las palabras de Persephone y su vida pasada, pero solo era eso, pasado; juzgando las expreisones y cuerpo tenso de Persa, no era muy fanatica de hablar sobre ello.

—Asi como los lobos se impriman, nosotros tenemos compañeros— siguio hablando bajo un suspiro y puso la mirada en el piso. —Era un humano, vivía acá en Forks cuando lo conocí y murio en un huracan en el mismo año que tomamos la foto, en Long Island— suspiro rendida. —Si hubiera insistido un poco más para que no vaya a ese estupido viaje de negocios, el seguiría aquí— la culpa la invadió nuevamente.

Los recuerdos del muchacho riendo con ella se hicieron presentes, mientras ella estaba escondida en unos de los árboles del bosque de Forks, podía escuchar como el muchacho la llamaba con su nombre diciéndole que iba a encontrarla y que iba a perder el juego.

Comenzó a acercarse a la cama para sentarse sobre ella bajo la mirada atenta de Jacob, atento a sus movimientos.

—¿El sabía que...?— Jacob mostró sus dientes e hizo un gesto con las manos.

Persa rió y asintió levemente. —Si, el ssbia más de lo que debía. Pero lo que no sabía era que teníamos un destino juntos pero aún así se quedó conmigo— apretó sus labios. —¿Sabes porque los Quileutes aún no me han arrancado la cabeza?— preguntó sonriendo de lado, esperando sorprender al muchacho.

—Porque eres mi impronta— respondió seguro de si mismo Jacob.

Persa ladeó su cabeza. —Además— dijo rodando sus ojos. —Mecías era un Quileute— afirmó con una ceja alzada y voz extraña.

Jacob alzo las cejas ante la sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre un tal Mecías como antepasado.

—No has oído esa historia, _ah_ — volvió a hablar la muchacha divertida por la estupefacta de Jacob. —Era un Quileute, pero la tribu lo desterró en cuanto supieron que trataba con la especie enemiga— explicó Persa, Jake asintió levemente. —Ya sabes, esas indiscreciones no eran aceptadas y se consideraba una vergüenza— rodo los ojos con un tono de burla ante sus palabras.

—Nunca he oído de el— murmuró Jacob.

Persa suspiró exageradamente. —No me arrancan la cabeza porque tienen respeto a su antiguo co-lider— sonrió con leve malicia. —Compartiendo la cabecera con Ephraim Black— volvió a confesarle a Jacob historias que nadie sabía.

El muchacho la miró con atención al escuchar su apellido, sabiendo quién era el recién nombrado, poco se esperaba lo que había dicho la muchacha.

—No es cierto— susurro Jacob incrédulo.

Persa sonrió y asintió con una leve diversión. —¿Por que mentiría?— replicó con gracia. —Mecías no tenía el gen lobo, pero descendía de ellos— explicó asintiendo con su cabeza. —Por eso tu padre no me quiere, sumando que soy una chupasangre y _blablabla_ — alardeo la muchacha.

Pero este sentimiento de diversión del momento se desvaneció poco a poco, siendo reemplazado por el de culpa y tristeza. Mecías lo había abandonado todo por ella y aun así no pudo protegerlo.

—El fue mi primer y único amor— confesó encogiéndose de hombros. —Y esto va a sonar súper pegajoso pero al menos eso creí hasta que te conocí— rodo los ojos buscando no tomarle importancia al tema.

Pero sabía que Jacob no iba a dejarlo ir tan facilmente, y lo afirmó al ver como el muchacho sonreía agrandado sus aires y cruzándose de brazos con ego, ganando una mala mirada de la muchacha.

El muchacho la miró y sonrió con burla analizando a la muchacha que tenía frente a él, sentada en su cama, de piernas cruzadas y con una mirada extrañada viendo las muecas de Jacob.

—¿Soy tu _tua cantante_?— preguntó burlándose de ella, acercándose un paso.

Persa abrió su boca sorprendida, sus cejas alzadas y su rostro desfigurado de irritabilidad, observando como Jacob disfrutaba ver la leve vergüenza de la muchacha al deducir lo correcto.

—Búrlate lo que quieras, Jacob. Yo no fui la que le temblaron las piernas al conocerte— replicó también burlándose mientras se paraba y daba un paso cerca de él.

—Oh, cariño. Tus piernas temblarán por otra cosa— murmuro con una sonrisa de lado mirando a Persa de arriba a abajo.

La muchacha alzó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos asintiendo levemente, las comisuras de su boca se bajaron en una mueca sin dejar de mover su cabeza.   
Miró el bosque, pasando la lengua por sus dientes.

Jacob la miró con una ceja alzada al ver como la muchacha no reaccionaba, dejándola sin habla. 

—¿Que? ¿No lo esperabas?— siguió murmurando Jacob dando otro paso hacia ella.

Persa rió bajo un suspiro, agachó su cabeza dando otro paso hacia el, quedando lo suficiente cerca como para que sus brazos cruzados rocen el pecho de Jacob.

Lo miró a los ojos, demostrando una clara burla ante la mirada de victoria de Jacob.   
Persa tomó la costura de su remera y la elevó, sacándosela por la cabeza, haciendo que el muchacho deje de tener ese aire de suficiencia. Dejo la remera caer al piso y ahora ella fue la que disfrutó el momento.

—¿Que ocurre, _cachorrito_? ¿Tus piernas vuelven a temblar?— dijo Persa relamiendo sus labios ante la mirada de Jacob, donde precisamente no estaba su rostro.

Ante el habla de Persa subió rápidamente la mirada, en un intentó de no sonrojarse de pena. Pero ahí estaba Persephone, tomando su control nuevamente, siendo la que mandaba.

Jacob sonrió de lado, devolviéndole la batalla a Persa. No iba a dejarla ganar así de fácil. Dio un paso hacia atrás y ahora fue él quien se quitó la camiseta, lanzándola en alguna parte de la habitación.

Persa miró descaradamente el cuerpo marcado de Jacob, importándole poco si a él le molestaba o si sentía nervios. Persa se relamió los labios y volvió a subir la vista.

—¿Quieres que así sea? Bien— dio una zancada hacia el, dejando que su corpiño roce con el pecho desnudó de Jacob. —Juguemos— susurro sobre sus labios.

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente y el don de la muchacha se desactivó del susto.

Persa volteo su cabeza con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo al ver que Edward estaba con Bella parados en la puerta.   
Rápidamente ambos adolescentes se agacharon a recoger sus prendas, pero Jacob tuvo que abandonar su puesto para dirigirse hacia donde la había lanzado.

—Persa, Bella va a cenar y quería invitarte con ella— dijo Edward entre dientes leyendo los pensamientos que tenía Jacob hacia su sobrina.

—No, no. Esta bien— murmuró Bella tomando el brazo de Edward tratando de darle privacidad a los chicos.

—En el día de hoy se toca la puerta, Edward— dijo Persephone sarcásticamente aún de espaldas mientras se ponía su remera. Pero se detuvo y lo miró. —Demonios, he bajado la barrera— dicho esto volvió a utilizar su don tanto en ella como en Jacob.

—Vamos a estar en la cocina— dio un paso dispuesto a abandonar el lugar. —Donde están los cuchillos— siguió hablando con su voz tensa para luego retirarse de la habitación completamente.

—Lo siento— susurro Bella debido a la interrupción que causó.

Persa miró a Jacob, quien estaba dando vuelta su remera mirando la escena y escuchando la amenza de muerte de Edward; suspiró al mismo tiempo que él le hacía una mueca, divirtiéndose con el enfado del vampiro.

Viendo como Jake se colocaba la remera, se acercó a paso vampiro los pocos metros que los separaban y de un tirón se la sacó.

—Va a ser una larga noche— murmuró Persephone con una pequeña sonrisita traviesa.

* * *

**_CAPITULO DOCE. | help me dog. |_ **   
  


ECLIPSE ** _._**

* * *

  
  
La intensa noche fue pasando poco a poco, entre las miradas matadoras de Edward, las sonrisitas que Jacob le regalaba a su impronta, Bella hablando hasta por los codos con la hibrida, y finalmente Persa, quien parecía harta queriendose ir a dormir lo antes posible.

Siendo liberada tiempo después, paso la noche hablando con Jacob sobre su pasado, evitando la parte en la que los Vulturis la seguían buscando y que había sido capturada; eso era una historia diferente.

Jacob se levanto de la cama y Persa lo miro con el ceño fruncido, tanteando las colchas en busca del control remoto. Paro la película sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto la muchacha dejando el boul de palomitas en su mesa de luz.

—Tranquila, vampirita. Solo voy a buscar un vaso de agua— dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

—Espera, lleva esto— comenzó a agarrar los envoltorios que habían en el piso. Paro y lo miro, estaba de brazos cruzados esperando a que le de las cosas. —Ayudame, perro— le reprendio la muchacha al ver que no ayudaba.

—No. Estoy bien aquí— dijo acomodándose en la pared mientras arrugaba su nariz.

Persa lo miro con una ceja alzada y se erguía en su lugar, se acerco Jacob con una sonrisa traviesa que fue repondida al instante mientrs que el se incorporaba. Dejo caer todos los envoltorios a los pies de Jake para voltearse y lanzarse en su cama, escuchando como Jacob se agachaba a juntar el desastre.

Jacob bajo silenciosamente las escaleras de la mansión Cullen, tratando de ignorar el olor a vampiro que desprendía cada parte del lugar.

Llego a la cocina y se dispuso a tirar en la basura todo lo que Persa le indico llevar, soltó un leve suspiro mientras se lavaba las manos; sin dejar de correr el agua, tomó un vaso y lo lleno.

Si no hubiera sido hombre lobo y percibir presencia de alguien más, probablemente se hubiera llevado un susto de vida al ver como Edward estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación donde se cocinaba.

Jacob apretó sus dientes y trató de esquivar a Edward para encaminarse nuevamente a la habitación de su impronta, pero el vampiro no se lo permitió, colocándose delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

El hombre lobo respiro hondo, tratando de no perder el control, mientras que Edward lo miraba con autosuficiencia y aires de grandeza.

—Si le rompes el corazón...— advirtió en un murmuro Edward.

—¿Es en serio que quieres ser tú quien me de esta charla?— preguntó irónicamente Jacob. —Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dejó a Bella abandonada en el bosque— recordó el hombre lobo, señalándolo con un dedo en su pecho.

—No la metas en esto— contestó entre dientes. —No tienes una idea por el calvario que Persephone paso— reprendió sin levantar su tono de voz, ambos hablando en susurros. —Y por eso es que te digo, que si le rompes el corazón, no seré el único que te arranque la cabeza.

Dicho esto, Edward se hizo hacia un costado, fulminandose ambos con la mirada mientras que Jacob soltaba un bufido sarcastico.   
Comenzó a encaminarse a las escaleras hasta dar con la habitación de Persa.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, adentrándose con sumo cuidado; sonrió de lado al ver a Persa profundamente dormida entre las colchas en el medio de la gigante cama.

Al verla dormir tan plácidamente sentía como sus miserias y malos pensamientos se iban hacia el olvido, en ese momento, no le importaba nada.

Cerró la puerta lo más cuidadoso posible, sabía que Persa tenía un oído sobrenatural y no quería despertarla por ello. Se acercó a ella lentamente, sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama y la contemplo durante unos segundos.

—Si vas a querer dormir conmigo tendrás que dejar de acosarme— susurro Persa entre sueños.

Jacob rio levemente y se incorporó, ganándose que Persephone abra un ojo levemente para observar que iba a hacer.  
El muchacho se quitó la remera y la dejo a los pies de la cama.

—No quiero sexo, tengo sueño— volvió a murmurar la muchacha.

El muchacho no pudo evitar imaginarse la imagen de Persa sobre el con su mejor cara de placer; nego levemente con su cabeza quitando los pensamientos indecentes.

Saco las colchas y se acostó en la cama a un lado de la muchacha, quien había caído nuevamente dormida sin importarle lo que Jacob iba a hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, Persa apego su cuerpo a él y Jake se durmió sin sentir como tenía a su impronta en sus brazos descansando en su pecho. 

* * *

**_CAPITULO TRECE. | Nightmares. |_ **

ECLIPSE.

* * *

  
  
_Persa miró hacia el bosque que la rodeaba, asomándose silenciosamente contra el árbol, dejando que sus ojos admiren el lugar con curiosidad y diversión._

_Tomó una bocanada de aire y aguantó la respiración hasta correr al árbol más cercano de su derecho; tomando por delante su largo y pomposo vestido en busca de no tropezarse mientras corría._

_Toco el árbol y volvió a mirar el bosque con cautela, escondiendo lo mejor que podía su cuerpo detrás del tronco para ojear._

_—¡Te tengo!— exclamó a sus espaldas, pasando sus brazos por el abdomen de la chica y dándole una vuelta a la par de una carcajada._

_La muchacha se separó, alejándose unos pasos y lo miró con elegancia. Posó su mano en el árbol más cercano y le dedicó una sonrisa al hombre delante ella; su postura firme, manos en su espalda y una pequeña sonrisa._

_—_ _ Persa. _

_—Aún no ha terminado el juego— dijo Persa con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso, dejando que su mano siga acariciando el árbol._

_El hombre levantó las cejas. —Pero me ha dicho que así se jugaba, señorita Hale— contestó él con una leve expresión confundida._

_—_ _ Persa _ _._

_Persephone rio y nego con uno de sus dedos acercándose unos pasos a el. —El juego no termina hasta que yo gane, señor Relish— dijo coqueta, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Mecías._

_—Viniendo de usted, no me extraña para nada— murmuro con leve diversión._

_Persa sonrió por última vez y salió corriendo por el bosque a velocidad humana, siendo perseguida por Mecías, quien hacía todo lo posible para alcanzarla y ganar nuevamente; teniendo la oportunidad de jugar nuevamente con ella y verla sonreír gracias a él._

_—_ _ Persa _ _._

Persephone abrió sus ojos pero comenzó a parpadear, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol en la mañana de la batalla.   
Respiro hondamente y giró su cuerpo hacia el de Jacob, quien estaba recostado de lado, recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos con el codo en la cama sosteniéndose.

Jake sonrió al ver la cara de Persa somnolienta, luchando por mantener sus ojos azules abiertos y no quedar dormida nuevamente.

—Hasta que despiertas— murmuró el muchacho suavemente. —Estuve llamándote hace más de media hora— pasó sus dedos por el rostro de la muchacha, acariciando su mejilla.

Persa emitió un sonido con su garganta, afirmando. Suspiró cerrando los ojos nuevamente, sabiendo lo temprano que era y lo poco que había descansado para la batalla.

Debía estar lo más relajada posible, pero su subconsciente le juega nuevamente en contra, poniendo en sus sueños los recuerdos con Mecías antes de su muerte.

—¿Tienes pesadillas?— preguntó Jacob con su tono bajo.

Persa abrió sus ojos y frunció su ceño dejando salir un bostezo. —¿Que?

—Estuviste removiéndote toda la noche y clavando tus uñas en mi— la muchacha alzó sus cejas y rápidamente miró los brazos de Jake. —Ya sano— Persa asintió aun somniolenta. —¿Y bien?

—¿Que?

—¿Tienes pesadillas?— volvió a repetir su pregunta.

Pesadillas.   
No sabía si llamar sus recuerdos más felices como pesadillas; las memorias que atormentaban una y otra vez sus largas épocas vividas, llevándose lo mejor de ella.

Persa asintió. —Si. Pesadillas.

Dio finalizada la conversación al levantarse de la cama.   
Rápidamente fue moviéndose por la habitación a una velocidad implacable, tomando prendas de abrigo y algunas cosas para el campamento con Edward y Bella; no era su actividad favorita pero no era que tenía opción, debía hacerlo.

Jacob miraba un tanto conmocionado la imagen borrosa del cuerpo de Persephone trasladándose de un lado a otro, deteniéndose unos milisegundos para guardar en la mochila lo que agarraba.

—Eres rápida— murmuró Jake admirando como ya Persephone había cerrado el cierre.

—Estoy acostumbrada— susurro volteando a verlo.

Jacob la miró con las cejas alzadas y ojos grandes. —¿Como es que ya estás vestida?— preguntó incrédulo, señalándola con su dedo.

Persa rió levemente y tomó la mochila colocándosela en el hombro, caminando hasta la puerta. —Ya te lo dije, cachorrito— la abrió dispuesta a salir. —Estoy acostumbrada. 

•••

Jacob, Edward y Bella giraron al escuchar el eructo que salió de la boca de Persephone.

Ella los miró con el ceño fruncido al ver que la observaban. —¿Que? Eructe nada mas. ¿O van a decirme que ustedes no hacer caca?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el vampiro y Jacob siguieron su camino hacia el auto que llevaría a Persa, Bella y Edward hacia el claro de batalla. Mientras que Jacob iba a dirigirse al territorio Quileute para reunirse una última vez con la manada.

La humana quedó a un lado de Persa, observando como los dos muchachos guardaban los bolsos y preparaban todo.

—Tendrás frio— dijo Persa sin mirarla.

Bella miró su atuendo y nuevamente a Persa, quien estaba con una remera gris, chaqueta de cuero, jeans y unas botas.

—Creo que tendrás más frío tu que yo— trato de bromear Bella mirando aún las ropas de la vampira.

Persa la miró de reojo y cruzó sus brazos. —Soy una vampira, no siento el frío— mustio una leve mentira.

Por supuesto que sentía frío.   
No sabía porque, ni tampoco le interesaba, pero sus huesos y músculos se contraían al pensar que estaría en una carpa con una tormenta de nieve en una montaña. 

•••

Persa inhaló fuertemente el aire al sentir un dulce aroma a sangre, rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaban Bella y Edward.

La humana se había hecho un corte en el dedo para esparcir su sangre por los árboles del campo de batalla.

—No estás usando el anillo— le dijo Edward a Bella, mirando como Persephone analizaba el claro con sumo cuidado.

La humana bajo la mirada por un segundo. —No quiero perderlo.

Edward dio una leve sonrisa de lado. —O que Jacob lo vea.

Bella nego con su cabeza. —El está bien con Persephone— murmuró en excusa sin levantar la mirada, y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió al instante de ver la de su novio. —Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta después de la batalla.

—Si cambiaste de opinión...

—No. Solo quiero que tenga la mente despejada— dijo Bella apartando su mirada a Persa.

—¿Quien está confundido?— preguntó Jacob apareciendo en la escena.

—Espero que nadie— murmuró Bella bajando la mirada un poco incomoda al ver al muchacho sin camisa.

—¿Donde está Persa?— preguntó al no verla con la pareja.

Edward giró su cabeza hacia el claro esperando a verla allí, pero en cambio la dirigió hacia una copa de árbol, viendo como la muchacha estaba colgada de una de las ramas cabeza abajo, siendo sostenida por sus piernas.

Al escuchar su nombre dirigió su mirada hacia el trío que había allí abajo en el piso, en un rápido movimiento aterrizó fácilmente a un lado de Jacob, quien la tomó de la cintura para depositar un beso en su coronilla.

—Alice dice que se aproxima una tormenta— dijo Edward interrumpiendo el momento de los adolescentes.

—¿Que no la sientes?— preguntó Persa con su ceño fruncido.

—Es cosa de lobos— habló Jacob.

La híbrida se removió incómoda en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras, eso quería decir que su lobo volvía a despertarse de alguna forma; en su mente se imaginó el escenario de ella misma encerrando un lobo, tratando que esa imagen ayude a que su condición se controle.

—Deberíamos ir— dijo Persa y el licántropo asintio de acuerdo. —Nos vemos después— movió su cabeza hacia Edward.

—Aleja y protege tus pensamientos— murmuro Edward hacia su sobrina, quien afirmó con su cabeza. 

Edward se acercó a Bella para despedirse de ella. Jacob miró a Persa tratando de ignorar eso y le sonrió al ver como ella también lo miraba.

Alzó una ceja. —¿Pasa algo?

—Ya sabes, mis amigos adolescentes— dijo la vampira con una cara enfatizando sarcasmo.

Jacob se acercó a ella. —Estas linda— murmuró ignorando lo que le contestó.

Persa rió al sentir como el muchacho comenzaba a olerla como un perro, lo apartó con un pequeño empujón en su pecho al ver como Bella se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Persephone viendo su cara de sufrimiento.

Se encogió de hombros. —Unos vampiros quieren matarme— dijo acercándose a Jacob.

—Lo de siempre— le respondió el con gracia mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Comenzaron a correr rápidamente por el bosque, mientras que Jacob iba por tierra con Bella sobre el, Persa se limitaba a lanzarse por los árboles, observando el perímetro por las dudas.


End file.
